Enchanted
by I.wuz.here
Summary: Year after year, Shiraga Seika was forced to move schools. Now she ends up in Seigatsu Academy where she'll meet the people who could change her life.     "I'll spend forever wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you..." Miyaji/Scorpio  x OC
1. ONE: Have we met?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Starry Sky though I wished I owned a guy like Miyaji ^^ (okay, maybe owned wasn't the right word :p) and the song Enchanted belongs to Taylor Swift. But I own Shiraga Seika ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<em>

_I was enchanted to meet you..._

* * *

><p>Another year, another school, another struggle to fit in and make friends. Hopefully, something in this cycle will change soon...<p>

I stared at the unopened boxes scattered around my new room. This happens every summer. Another year, another school, another phase in this endless cycle. When will this ever stop? And just when I was getting used to my old school.

This time, my parents threw me in this newly-opened-to-the-female-population boarding school specializing in Astronomy. This school was definitely different from all the past schools I attended before, in a good way if I may say so myself. Though I've yet to discover everything Seigatsu Academy has to offer.

A knock on my door disturbed me from my thoughts. I stood up from my not-so-but-relatively comfortable sitting position on the floor and tried to fix my auburn hair to look as presentable as possible before opening the door.

"Ah, good evening! You must be Shiraga Seika-san. My name's Yahisa Tsukiko." as soon as I opened the door, I was greeted by this cheerful brown haired girl. "My room is just beside yours."

"Good evening, Yahisa-san. Um.." it was a relief to have another girl in this mostly populated by boys school. I knew we'd be great friends although I'm a bit awkward with situations like this but this is the time to do my best. "Nice to meet you." I knew that sounded awkward. Darn.

"Aw, Shiraga-san, you're too cute!" She giggled. I blushed from embarrassment. "I know we're gonna be great friends!" she said as she held out a hand. I reached out my hand for a friendly handshake.

"Yes, please take care of me, Tsukiko-chan." we both smiled, feeling the bond growing between us. "Oh, and just call me Seika."

She had a not so serious contemplative look on her face. "Hmm, only if you call me Tsukiko all the time. Deal?" she asked.

"Deal." I replied.

"Oh, do you need help unpacking?" she said looking above my shoulder to the stacked boxes.

"No, I'm fine. And I'm pretty sure you have homework to do, eh Tsukiko-chan?" I said, knowing what she planning to do. She blushed at being figured out so easily.

"How do you know that, Seika-chan? You must be psychic!" She laughed and I laughed along with her.

"Hey, I don't wanna be an excuse for you to not do your homework just yet." I semi-reprimanded her.

"Okay, Okay. I get you. Are you sure you really don't need help though?" she asked, genuinely concerned for my (and my room's) well being.

"Yes, I'm sure." reassuring her that I'm fine.

"Oh, anyway. What year are you in Seika-chan?" she asked.

"Second. You?" I hoped we were in the same year.

"Second as well! I hope we'll be classmates. I'm sorta sick of being stuck around boys all the time."

"All the time? Where's the rest of the girls?"

"I'm the only girl in school. Until now. I finally have another girl to hang out with!" She sang. I can feel the relief and joy radiating from her and relief from myself.

"So yeah, I'll see you tomorrow then, Seika-chan! I've still got homework to do. It was nice meeting you!" she said as she gave a short bow.

I returned the gesture by giving a short bow as well. "Good night then, Tsukiko-chan. See you tomorrow."

Her personality's so much different than mine. She was cheerful and seemed optimistic while I've given up hoping for the best. I used to think of the brighter things in life... But I soon learned it was useless and just crushed me even more.

And with that she left as I closed the door, sighing as I stared at the boxes once again. This is gonna be a long night.

I woke up next morning finding myself sprawled across the floor, right in the middle of the room. I probably passed out from 'over-unpacking'. Most of the boxes stacked were empty which probably meant I was done, or maybe almost done.

I tried to push myself up but to no avail. My back hurts from lying down on the cold, hard floor. Lesson learned, definitely. Instead of trying, I inspected the thing I was apparently holding right before I fell asleep. It was a picture of two kids holding hands, big smiles plastered on their young, blushing faces... It was a picture of me and a silvery-blue haired boy... Was that? Oh no! I suddenly remembered, making me stand up and hurriedly start fixing myself. Ugh, late as usual.

I ran towards the school's main entrance. Seigatsu Academy sure had complex uniforms. Perfectly tailored blouses tucked underneath waist-high miniskirts, thigh high black socks (more like stockings, really.), and color designated ribbons per year, red for second year. But because I was in such a hurry, blame short-term memory loss this time, my uniform had two buttons unbuttoned in my blouse, unfixed socks (one was higher than the other), and a ribbon u-neatly tied around my neck. Other students stared at me either because I looked like such a mess or because I looked like I was in a hurry when school's not about to start yet. But boy, was I in a hurry.

A ran until I saw the mess of silver-blue hair I missed oh so much, Kanakubo Homare. I stopped a few feet away from him feeling all teary-eyed. Our gazes meet and the cheery smile plastered on his face brought me back memories of the good old days. I feel so old now.

He slowly walked towards me and I felt his arms wrap around me in a gentle embrace.

"Seika-chan..?"

"Homare-kun!" I exclaimed trying to calm down, returning the gesture. I tightened my hold on him. He was the only real friend I've made so far, making him very dear to my heart.

"Calm down, Seika-chan." he laughed as I gave him a childish pout. "I missed you too."

"Homare-kuuuun" I whined like a little child. And I felt like one too. He was at least a half a foot taller than me. "How...why... You're so tall now..." I said, slightly in awe.

"You're just short. Not my fault." I smacked him on the arms. How dare he call me short.

I continued to stare at his face. He's grown up to be such a handsome young man too. I blushed, how can I think of these things right now? Teenage hormones are crazy.

"Is there something in my face, Seika?" he asked, totally unaware of my red-tinted cheeks. Which was a good thing, by the way.

"N..nothing. It's just that... It's been too long hasn't it, Homare-kun?" I stuttered, trying to find a nice way to distract me from my thoughts.

"Yeah, it was a good thing we still contacted each other. I'm glad you came back, Seika." he could be such a sap sometime. But that doesn't mean I dislike that part of him. It was...Endearing.

He started fixing my blouse, buttoning the rest and fixing my ribbon like a mother would. Of course this made me blush both from the contact and from embarrassment of having look like a messy child in front of him. I started fixing my socks/stockings and my hair, trying to look decent enough.

"Good thing you're here, Homare-kun. I didn't want to go to another school where everyone's a stranger." I took a step back and bowed towards him in an almost 90 degree angle. "Please take care of me, senpai!" I said loudly, now looking at him with a big smile on my face.

My smile reflected on his face. "So now you call me senpai, eh, Seika-chan?" his smile was so innocent yet so reprimanding at the same time. It made me smile sheepishly.

"Do you want me to call you senpai, _senpai_?" I batted my eyes as if I was some kid acting innocently. This earned me a chuckle from him.

"You'll never change. Still as cute as a kid." he was pinching my cheeks like they were made of rubber. It definitely hurt, dammit.

As I said, he was the only real friend I have right now. He's the only one I feel comfortable around with. What if I've never met him, what if we've never been friends, What if...

"Homare-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"What for?"

The bell rang signaling the students to be in their respective classrooms. Unfortunately I have no idea where the second year rooms are.

"Oh I have to go. Bye Homare-kun!" I started going the opposite way when he called out.

"Seika-chan! Drop by the archery club later!"

I ran not able to reply to him. I wanted to go but, I didn't really know where the archery club is... Let alone my own classroom. I thought of ways to find just exactly where my classroom was.

Principal's office? Nah. Might get even more lost than I already am.

Ask a random person? No. Too shy.

Try to follow a random group of student? That might work.

Is there really no other way? I should've asked Homare-kun before I left-

_**Bam**_

I thought I collided with a wall when I heard a deep voice trying to catch my attention and another one who sounded a bit familiar.

"Hey, are you okay?"

I looked up and almost instantly my eyes found themselves glued on a guy's face. The sun glorified his golden brown hair, making it appear even more golden than brown. His skin was perfect and his face was pretty, maybe even prettier than a girl but still had than handsome boy-ish appeal. But what mesmerized me the most were his eyes. They were gray. But as I gazed longer, it was lighter, shinier, it looked metallic, enchanting... Like silver.

I know it's rude to stare at a person, more so a stranger so I tried to divert my attention to something else but I found it difficult to do so. There's something about him, especially his eyes, that draws me in.

Though, everything about him seemed familiar yet so distant. As if that memory was only in a dream.

"Hey, uh, I said are you okay?" his voice surprised me and I lowered my head to hide my reddening face.

And just like that my heart rate went haywire. I think this is the first time I've experience this, and I'm sure not liking it. It makes me feel stupid and restless and embarrassed. I decided to calm myself down. And I knew I had to answer fast because his voice might cause my heart to go crazy again.

I looked up at him once more and noticed he was reaching out his hand to me. I decided to ignore it. Well, I wasn't known being polite and I kind of hate myself for that.

I stood by without his help and quickly brushed myself off.

"Yes, I'm fine." I said, shooting him a smile.

It looked as if he was caught off guard but quickly regained his composure. "That's good."

God, it's that voice of his again. I stared at him once again, and our eyes met each other's gaze. Oh gosh, I can feel my insides melting.

"Hey! Miyaji-kun! Wh-" I saw a familiar face walk up to us. Oh, so it was Tsukiko-chan. So they know each other? She looked at me and a smile replaced her reprimanding scowl "Seika! Did this jerk hurt you?" she asked, the jerk referring to the guy in front of me. Apparently she saw what happened.

"Nah, not at all." I laughed, trying to calm her down.

She turned to face the boy. "Hey, if you hurt her, you're gonna face eternal pain from me, got that?" It's funny how concerned she was for me. So I guess we really are friends.

"Tsukiko, I think that's a bit too harsh. I mean, it was just a slight bump, right... Uh..." So I really don't know him yet. And calling him 'really handsome dude I just met' is a bit inappropriate.

On cue, He looked straight to my eyes and told me his name while giving a short bow. "Miyaji Ryunosuke."

I feel a bit too flustered from all the happenings right now and I can feel myself stuttering, "uh, r-right, Miyaji-san?" he just shrugged, I didn't really know what that meant though.

"Oh, and my name's Shiraga Seika." I bowed at around ninety degrees. "Nice to meet you."

I heard Tsukiko scoff beside me. "Seika, you don't have to be too polite to a person like that." she said while dragging me away from Miyaji.

Miyaji rolled his eyes, probably from Tsukiko's childish antics before following us.

Tsukiko slowed down a bit, which relieved me a bit since she was dragging me. Miyaji had caught up with us making us walk side by side.

"So, Seika-chan, what's your room?" She asked me, breaking the silence.

"2-D, I think." She stopped and looked at me in disbelief.

"2-D? What rotten luck. I'm in 2-C" she said feeling dejected.

"That's too bad, I guess." I said while smiling sadly. Deep inside, I was distressed.

"Hey, Miyaji-kun! You go watch Seika for me, okay?" She said to Miyaji, having a determined look on her face. "We can't have the guys eat her alive." I looked at her with wide eyes. What is she talking about? She pinched my cheeks just like how Homare did a few moments ago. "Especially with a face this cute!" she squealed.

I couldn't really retort at her because she was still pinching and stretching my cheeks but I did have a tsundere face on. Well, this is embarrassing.

I heard Miyaji sigh and look away. "Fine. I will, I will." he said, bringing his hands at the back of his head looking relaxed as ever.

God, he didn't want to, he could just say so. Chivalry is so dead nowadays.

"It's okay if you don't want to. I mean, if it's too much of a hassle." told him, trying to keep up my poker face.

"It's fine, really." he replied. This time looking at me with those stern eyes of his.

"Okay then. Thanks in advance, I guess." I told him, unable to look into his eyes.

This time, I could feel his gaze at me. I didn't want to look up at him since he might see the blush on my cheeks. It was then when I felt his hands lift up my chin, trying to get a better look at my face. Again, my eyes almost automatically locks with his. His eyes were asking me the same question I wanted to ask.

_'Have we met?'_

"Nevermind" He lets go and mumbled as if he was frustrated with something. _  
><em>

"HEY! If you guys don't hurry up, we're gonna be late!" Tsukiko yelled from where she was. We didn't notice that she was already ways ahead of us. I just stared at his back as he continued walking towards where Tsukiko was and I follow a bit behind him before Tsukiko took my arm and dragged me with her.

Hence, the rest of our walk there was left in silence.

* * *

><p><em>All I know is I was enchanted to meet you<em>.

* * *

><p><strong>Gosh, what the hell. I know I haven't been updating my other fics but... I just had to do this :( I'll update those in due time T_T<br>**

**I really haven't finished playing Starry Sky ~in Summer so I'm not sure about some information I used in this fic, okay? This won't really follow the events there. Maybe some, but I'll be creating a lot of scenes based on the game's CGs (yeah, i don't understand Japanese. Caught me :))) I also altered Tsukiko's personality to my liking so please don't point out that she's OOC because I already know that. Other than that, please do tell me if the others' personalities are off :) I think I'll have the next chapter up soon since I'm already half-way done. **

**Any help is welcomed :)  
><strong>

**Penny for your thoughts? ^^**

**Then please read and review! (Just don't be too mean, okay? D:)  
><strong>


	2. TWO: Never Miss a Beat

**Thank you to jigokunooujo and Sai for leaving a review. You guys are the reason why I was able to post this chapter sooner (and maybe longer) than I intended. **

**Sai: **Ohmy. since you reviewed anonymously, I'll reply to you here then. I hope you're reading this ^_^ Thanks for your kind words. I'm glad to hear that none of them are OOC so far. I hope you look forward to the next chapters as well! Keep reviewing too, okay? Hehe. ^_^

**Disclaimer: I do not own Starry Sky. I can't even understand Japanese. Huhu. T_T**

* * *

><p><em>If you were here<em>

_I swear I won't miss a beat ..._

* * *

><p><strong>~Seika's POV~<strong>

"Here we are!" Tsukiko exclaimed with an excited smile on her face.

I guess this is where the 2nd year classrooms are. From our walk going here, I was impressed by how the school looked like. Everything looked modern. Nothing was out of place. Well, I guess I should have expected this from a prestigious school specializing in astronomy.

Tsukiko then started dragging me to which I'm guessing is her class. The sign did read 2-C. Miyaji, on the other hand, went to proceed towards the room beside it, His or actually, our class.

Apparently, Tsukiko dragging me around is causing a scene. Something I wished to prevent. People were looking at our direction; their eyes following our every move. It's unnerving for me but Tsukiko seems to be unfazed by it all. She must be used to being the only girl here. Well, I wasn't used to situations like this. And it seems the boys aren't used to seeing two girls around this place either.

"Tsukiko, you do remember that I'm in class D, right?" I asked her once we were in her class room.

"Seika" she whined. "I just wanted to spend more time with you. I've haven't hung out with a girl since, well, since I started going here."

"Fine." I understood her reasons. And my classroom's just beside hers. "But can we do this some other time. I mean, I think everyone's in their respective rooms, well, except for me."

She pouted before letting me go. In which I gave her a shy goodbye wave.

I briskly made my way outside Tsukiko's classroom and now I stood right in front of my own. Now that she wasn't with me, I felt more nervous. And maybe it's because my homeroom teacher was already inside the room.

"Tsukiko, you owe me big time." I mumbled to myself.

I knocked on the door before going in.

I was greeted by a surprised look on the teacher's face and by the eyes of almost every student present. I didn't want to draw this kind of attention. But I guess I've experienced this countless of times now. But I can't help but to still feel uneasy especially now that I've realized that every student in room were boys.

"Oh, speaking of, here she is." the teacher said, motioning me to go to the front of the classroom. "She's the new transfer student. Please introduce yourself to the class"

I quickly scanned the classroom looking for any familiar faces. Fortunately, I found Miyaji-kun. At least I'm not completely alone.

"Good morning, my name is Shiraga Seika. I transferred here from England. Though I'm fluent in Japanese, my conversational skills may be rusty so please take care of me." I said before bowing in front of everyone.

I heard mixed reactions from the students. Some were busy with whatever they were doing, some were still looking at me, some were talking to their seatmates. And I looked up to see the only person I knew. He looked like he didn't really care. I guess 'cause he already knows me? Or maybe he didn't care... Wait, why am I affected by this?

"Miss Shiraga, take a seat at the vacant chair just beside the window." he instructed me before continuing with his homeroom announcements.

I made my way towards the back of the classroom where my seat was located. And I noticed that _thank heavens _my seatmate was none other than Miyaji.

I took a seat and glanced towards him. He was looking at me with an unreadable look on his face.

"Hi" I managed to whisper.

"Hey" he said softly with a small smile on his face before bringing back his attention to the teacher.

"Hey, Miyaji! You two know each other?" said the guy with greenish hair and thick-rimmed glasses in front of me, a bit loudly too since the teacher glared at his direction and a couple of curious students as well.

Miyaji glared at his direction. "Hey Inukai, will you just shut up?" he whispered lowly making it sound like a growl.

The guy, Inukai, merely laughed at him before facing me which caught me off guard.

"Takafumi Inukai. Miyaji's a friend, and you're Miyaji's friend so that means we're friends too right? Nice to meet you." he said stretching his arm towards me.

"Shiraga Seika. I guess so." I laughed at his deductive reasoning. "Nice to meet you too." I said a bit hesitant and shook his outstretched hand with my own.

"Takafumi, pay attention will ya?" the teacher shouted from the front with an annoyed look in his face. I tried to act as innocent as possible. I seriously didn't want to get on the teacher's bad side on my first day.

The day went by with mostly boring classes. Typical high school. In between classes Miyaji and Inukai would talk to me, mostly asking me questions between each class.

_"You're from England, Seika-chan? Then you must be fluent in English then? I think that's cool." Inukai said looking at me with sparkly eyes. _

_"Thanks I guess." I chuckled feeling slightly embarrassed at being complimented like that. _

_"Seika, are being bothered by this idiot?" Miyaji asked me, maybe noticing my slight discomfort from being bombarded with questions by Inukai. _

_"Not really, I think I'm fine." I reassured him with a sheepish grin. He is sweet despite his usual stoic self. _

_"Okay then." he shrugged before continuing scanning his notes or sometimes listening to whatever Inukai was asking me. _

_"Seika, where else did you study aside from England? You told me you transferred schools regularly right? I hope you don't leave us this time." Inukai asked, still with eyes sparkling. _

_"Originally I studied here in Japan, but I studied in France, Spain, and Korea as well. I hope so too."_

_"So you're fluent in all those languages?" he asked astonished. _

_"Well, I have to be. Yeah, though my French is getting rusty and actually, so are the others." I laughed bitterly, reminiscing those times when I had to learn a language just for me to learn another one once I move to a different place. _

_"COOOL~" he said with more sparkles in his eyes. _

_"Not really, pain in the butt to learn all those." I sighed at the mere thought of all of those days practicing with myself.  
><em>

_"So..." he wiggled a bit closer to me "Ever had a boyfriend?" he asked in a teasing voice. _

_"Eh?" I asked, surprised. _

_"Inukai." Miyaji growled threatingly. "I think it's about time you stopped."_

_"I-"_

_"Good afternoon class!" he got cut off by our next teacher. _

During breaks, Tsukiko would go to our class and give me a tour around, at least tour me on the way to the cafeteria. There we met up with Miyaji and Inukai along with two other people named Shinya Koguma and Yahiko Shiratori.

There I learned that Miyaji-kun had a sweet tooth. While the rest of us were eating sandwiches, bentos, or sushi, he was eating a slice of cake with a cupcake on the side. He looked cute eating those colorful sweets of his. I stole a bite, jealous of all the sweets he was eating. Inukai, Koguma, Shiratori (apparently known as the Baka Trio) and Tsukiko were snickering at Miyaji's -why you eat my cake- face while I gave him a semi-apologetic smile.

Now that class had ended and I remembered what Homare told me before I left.

_"Drop by the archery club later."_

Miyaji and Inukai went ahead as ordered by Tsukiko. She said she wanted to take time to tour me around which was sweet of her. But I do hope she won't bring me to the cafeteria again.

"Uh, Tsukiko, where's the archery club?" I asked her hoping she might know.

"Eh, why?" she asked.

"I have to meet someone there, I think." I said a bit unsure. Is it the same archery club that Homare-kun was talking about?

"Is it Miyaji-kun?" she asked me in a teasing manner "I knew it! I can tell from your eyes" she smirked.

I blushed. What was Tsukiko talking about?

"W-what? No! I have to meet someone else there. I didn't even know he was in the archery club. And I think you're just imagining stuff, Tsukiko-chan." I said trying to walk past her to hide the blush appearing on my face.

"Hmmm. Maybe I am imagining stuff." She chuckled. "Well, we're on our way there, actually."

"Huh?" I asked her a bit dumbly. Whipping my head to face her.

"I'm part of the archery club" she laughed at my questioning face.

"Oh. Okay then." I said as I let her lead the way once again. Looking around once in a while, admiring how beautiful and tidy everything was in the campus.

A few moments later we were in front of a small dojo-looking building.

"Here we are!" She exclaimed happily opening the sliding door and going inside. "Hey everyone! We have a guest!"

Gosh, she didn't have to announce my presence... Seriously.

I reluctantly went inside and was greeted by someone's face close to mine.

"Senpai, is she the new student everyone was talking about?" he asked what I guess was Tsukiko since he never moved his face away from mine.

I was frozen on the spot from the shock.

I tried to scan over his features. He had dark hair that seemed to look blue in the light. His hair was styled in a way that the sides are longer, making him look like a girl for some reason. He was a shorter than Miyaji-kun but a bit taller than me. And he was looking at me with a mischievous look on his eyes.

"Kinose! Give the girl some space, will you?" I heard Miyaji's voice from behind the boy. He sounded like he was reprimanding him.

"Come on, Senpai! She's cute." He said leaning a bit closer towards me.

"She is!" screamed Tsukiko from the background.

Suddenly Miyaji grabbed Kinose's shirt in an attempt to pull him away from me. "Kinose" he said threatening the other.

"Ooh, why so touchy?" he said trying to irritate him further.

"Come on guys, not in front of Seika-chan." I heard a familiar voice trying to calm down the two other guys. I looked up to see Homare with that gentle smile of his.

"Yes, Captain." They both said at the same time, still annoyed with each other.

They then both looked up at Homare at the same time with surprised at questioning looks on their faces. It looked funny, actually.

Even the Baka Trio, who I just noticed, looked up at him surprised.

It was Kinose who spoke up first. "Captain, you know her?"

Tsukiko continued to watch as she tried to put one and one together.

"She's a childhood friend and I asked her to come here today." he answered moving closer to me.

Tsukiko was now beside me. "Oh, so that's why you asked me where the archery club was, I thought... Ohhhh" she said putting the pieces together.

I laughed at how silly she looked like with all her 'ohh's. And at her first guess on why I'd want to go to the archery club in the first place.

"Seika-chan, Tsukiko-chan, are you both in the same class?" Homare asked looking at the both of us.

Tsukiko's face dropped. "Unfortunately, no. However Miyaji and Seika are."

Kinose looked at Miyaji incredulously. "What? Seriously? You?" he asked further annoying the other.

Inukai also spoke up from the background. "Hey! I'm a classmate too!"

"Okay. Then Miyaji and Inukai, please take care of her." Homare told them. Actually, ordered was the better term.

"Homare-kun, there's seriously no nee-"

"Hai." both Inukai and Miyaji said.

"There's no need to tell us that. Of course we will. She's a friend now." Miyaji added.

"Yeah!" Inukai seconded.

"Hey!" Tsukiko complained. "Why won't you ask me to take care of her too! I'm her friend too you know."

Kinose spoke up too, this time directed to me. "I wanna get closer to senpai too." he boyishly smiled.

"Hey! How 'bout us?" the other two from the Baka Trio spoke up. "We'll have lunch together every day, right?" they asked me as if pleading.

I nodded in response. Giggling at their childish antics.

I looked at them gratefully. Gosh, I can't believe how sweet and open these people are. I guess this is where I belong now. After years of moving from one place to another... I hope won't need to leave this place.

Kinose cheerfully walked up to me and stretched his arm out. "Azusa Kinose. I hope you take care of me, senpai!"

I heard Miyaji scoff behind and saw Tsukiko nudging him with her elbow.

"Shiraga Seika. Take care of me too, Kinose-kun!" I replied with a smile on my face, shaking his outstretched hand.

"Shiraga Seika..." he whispered as if testing it out. "I like your name, senpai!"

"Thank you." I never had anyone compliment my name before. Heck, I don't even know the meaning of it.

"Enough introductions." Homare cut off Kinose before he could continue. "Seika-chan, would you join the archery club?"

"Huh?" I looked at him questioningly. "What? Why so sudden?" i asked

"You told me you used to play archery back in England, right?" I remember writing to him about it. We kept contact for all these years so we still pretty much know what the other was doing.

"Yes." I replied hesitantly.

I took archery there because I thought I'd meet new people. Unfortunately I did, but most of them were the rich and snobby kind. No one paid attention to other's business and always kept to themselves. I met a few people who weren't like that, but they were too busy and had other plans so I couldn't hang out with them. But still I continued taking up archery as a pass time. I was pretty good at it too. And I remember telling Homare about that part.

"Come on, Seika. Just try it out." It was Tsukiko now who wanted to persuade me.

"But really, I might not be as good as you guys." I said still hesitant about this whole idea.

"But-" Tsukiko was cut off by Miyaji.

"Then we'll be that judge of that." Miyaji spoke up. "Show us what you've got and we'll be deciding whether or not we want you here."

I faced him surprised then looked at him with determination. He's challenging me, eh. Fine.

"Okay then, I'll show you what I've got." I said as I took the bow he was handing out and stretched it, getting used to it.

He smiled knowingly, maybe that's what he wanted all along.

"Yeah, I wanna see what senpai can do!" Kinose said all excited like a kid.

Standing now several feet from the target with a bow and arrow in hand got my adrenaline pumping. It's been long since I last played but I certainly did not want to embarrass myself in front of them, even if they're my friends now.

Fixing my stance to the one I've grown accustomed to, I slowly raised my arms while stretching the bow with the arrow in between my fingers. It was silent now, just what I needed to concentrate. I closed one eye to focus on the bulls-eye. Once I steadied myself and eyes locked on my target , without hesitation...

**~Miyaji's POV~**

So Seika was the type to not back down from a challenge. I smirked knowing she would agree to what I said. Of course I myself have no problem with her joining the club. She just needed something to make her _want_ to join us.

She took the bow from my hand and positioned herself several feet from the target. She seemed so determined. Yeah, just as I planned it.

We were now watching her intently, her stance, the way she held the bow, if she was sturdy enough, the intense look in her eyes. I knew the captain was watching intently as well as Tsukiko and Kinose.

"She also took shooting classes." We heard the captain whisper, soft enough for only the four of us to hear.

"Eh, shooting? you mean shooting, like guns?" Kinose said softly but a bit louder that the captain. He was surprised, I was too. Tsukiko looked like she was in awe.

"Yeah, so I have no doubt in her skills especially her aim. Looks like she was the only one who was doubting herself." he looked at me. "I understand why you challenged her like this, Miyaji-kun. I would have done the same." It sounded like he was complimenting me. Maybe he was.

_-pak-_

She stared at the target for a few seconds then turned to face us with a huge smile on her face.

"Bulls-eye" Homare-senpai proudly announced.

"Well then" she looked directly at me this time, her eyes were sparkling a wonderful purple. Her smile showed how much she enjoyed it. "I guess I'll be joining you guys now."

Yeah, exactly as I planned it...

* * *

><p><em>...Cause I never<em>  
><em> Never have before <em>

* * *

><p><span>Song:<span> **Anthem of Our Dying Day by Story of the Year**

**Yeeeeeah! Now in the pr****ocess ****of writing chapter three! I guess I'm on a roll :**** Again, thanks to ****jigokunooujo and Sai for reviewing! :D I hope the other readers leave a review too. **

**Does anybody know why I used the song for this chapter? :-" Well, nevermind.** **You guys are free to suggest any song you think would be awesome for this fic. I really need more inspiration right now T_T**

**Read and Review, okay? Thanks in advance ^_^  
><strong>


	3. THREE: Could you stay?

**Thank you again to jigokunooujo and Sai for reviewing chapter two. I got so inspired by you guys that I managed to finish chapter three before the day ends (actually, more like before I go to sleep :p) So here it is and I hope you're still reading this. Thank you so much!**

**Sai:** Okay, thank you for even taking time to read and review this fic. That really really means a lot to me. I hope you're reading this right now, updated after a day. Yeah, I'm definitely on a roll and it's all thanks to the reviewers and readers :) You inspire me, really ^_^ At least I know that some people like my fic. And you are SPOT ON! I was nervous that people wouldn't get it or even care about the lines I add before and after the story. Hehe, they'll be more parts that's in Miyaji's POV. Clue, the song lyric I used here might be in his POV, i dunno, just maybe ;) Thanks again for your wonderful review ^_^

**Disclaimer: *sigh* Do I have to do this in every chapter? It's depressing... I do not own Starry Sky**

* * *

><p><em>When you're dreaming with a broken heart <em>  
><em> The giving up is the hardest part <em>  
><em> She takes you in with her crying eyes <em>  
><em> Then all at once you have to say goodbye... <em>

* * *

><p><strong>~Seika's POV~<strong>

_-pak-_

"A-amazing" I muttered to myself, staring right at where my arrow hit. I guess I have to thank Miyaji. If it wasn't for him, I'd probably forget the thrill of archery. If it wasn't for him, I'd probably refuse Homare's offer to join the club.

"Bulls-eye" a voice broke through the silence. Homare's definitely. He had eyes of a hawk, I suppose. He'd be able to see where my arrow hit even from his distance.

"well then" I made it so that I was looking directly at Miyaji and I noticed that his silver orbs were staring directly into my purple ones. My smile getting bigger with the way he was looking at me. "I guess I'll be joining you guys now."

I mouthed a short 'thanks' before Tsukiko tackled me in a hug.

"Seika-chan! You were so cool! You're aim is incredible!" she kept going on and on about it.

"Senpai~!" It was now Kinose's turn to tackle me and with Tsukiko still clinging on, the three of us fell down on the ground. "Watching your arrow is like watching a lightning bolt pass by in front of you!"

"Come on, you guys are exaggerating. That was just a normal bulls-eye." I laughed at them. I really don't think it was as they say but hey, it was fun. "Maybe even beginner's luck."

"Nuh-uh!" I looked to the side. Oh no. The Baka Trio joined in our on the ground group hug.

"Cool!" giggled Koguma

"Amazing!" said Shiratori

"Beautiful!" said Inukai, eyes sparkling again.

"C-can't breathe..." I struggled to say. Damn, having four teenage boys and a girl crushing me may be the cause of my death.

"Okay guys, that's enough. Get off her now!" Miyaji ordered.

One by one, they got off me as I myself struggled to get up. So this must be what a cockroach feels like.

"Are you okay?" A hand appeared in front of me and I looked up to see Miyaji's concerned eyes gaze into mine.

God, it's those silver eyes of his that made my heart skip a beat once more. It was exactly like what happened earlier today when we bumped into each other except this time I hesitantly took his hand as he helped me up. As soon as my hand made contact with his, my whole body felt tingly but I decided to brush it off and not think any of it.

"Yeah" I answered as I finally got up with his help.

"Welcome to the archery club, Seika." he smiled.

I looked down embarrassed at myself for thinking how handsome he looked like when he smiled like that. "Thanks"

Homare went closer to me and bent down and looked at me directly in the eyes.

"Now I'll be able to keep an eye on you." he laughed. "Do your best, okay?" then he hugged me and started spinning around. I hugged him back as tears threatened to fall.

"Don't worry, I will." I assured him. "I miss you~ You big Teddy Bear!" I said as he stopped spinning the both of us around.

I heard three sniffs behind me, only to find the Baka Trio teary eyed and with runny noses. It was a very funny scene indeed.

"That's so sweet!" Koguma, the youngest of the three bawled.

"Yeah" Inukai and Shiratori bawled out it reply.

"Aish. Seriously, it's like you guys aren't even high schoolers." Miyaji complained.

"Well. Let's call it a day, then?" Homare asked us.

"Hai!" Everyone exclaimed happily except for Miyaji who said it in a more serious manner.

Everyone went ahead to the changing rooms to change back to their uniforms while I waited in the practice area. I looked around. This will be the place where I'll spend my dismissals with these people I just met... Who now consider me as a friend and I consider them my friends as well. To be honest, I'm so overwhelmed that I could cry. A lot can happen in a day, eh.

"Hey" I heard someone call, distracting me from my thoughts. I turned to see Miyaji back in his uniform.

"Hey" I replied back. Noticing that we were still the only ones here I decided to thank him for earlier. "Miyaji-kun, thanks for challenging me back there. If it weren't for that, I could've refused Homare's offer."

"No problem." he replied. "I just wanted to make sure you wanted to join instead of being forced. At least now know what you're capable of." he shrugged.

"I promise you'll be seeing more then. I won't disappoint." I said grinning, giving him a thumbs up. "I'll be needing some tutoring too, okay, vice-captain?"

"Seika, Miyaji, aren't you guys leaving yet?" Homare who just got out of the changing room asked.

"We're waiting for Tsukiko. She's taking a long time, though." I answered for the both of us.

"That's normal." Kinose said, coming out of the changing room still trying to fix his necktie. The Baka Trio also walking out the changing room behind him.

"Hey! Stop talking about me behind my back!" Tsukiko whined from the door of the separate/female changing room. "You guys try wearing socks this high." she said while still pulling up one sock.

I giggled as I tried imagining these guys wearing thigh high socks and a mini skirt. Oh, not a good image. Kinose snickered and the Baka Trio burst out laughing. Miyaji looked like he was asking why he was surrounded by such idiots.

"Eh? No thanks, Tsukiko-chan. I don't think it'll look good on us." Homare laughed. "I'll get going then, more homework to do." He waved before leaving.

"Me too. I hate homework." Kinose whined. "Goodbye, senpais!" he waved at us.

The Baka Trio also left after saying their goodbyes, leaving Miyaji, Tsukiko, and me behind.

"There" Tsukiko said finally done fixing her sock. "Let's go then!" she started walking with me following behind her. Miyaji followed after turning the lights off.

The sun had started to set as we made our way back to the dorms.

"Seika-chan! You have a phone right?" Tsukiko asked as she took hers out.

"Yeah."

"Gimme your number, Seika-chan!" she said cheerfully

"Neh, what if I don't want to?" I asked her innocently.

"Aaaw, come on!" She said making pouty faces that made me laugh.

"Fine. Let's exchange numbers then." I told her as I took out my own.

We exchanged phones to input our contact details before exchanging again.

"If I send you a message, you better reply!" she ordered with puffed cheeks.

"Of course I will, maybe not immediately... But I will." I joked.

"Hey Miyaji-kun, come on, give Seika your number too." Tsukiko ordered as she took my phone from me and handing it to him. He typed in his contact details. He got his phone and handed it to me.

"We have to exchange, right?" I took the cue to type in my contact details in his phone. Afterwards, we gave each other's phone back.

"So there! Now we can contact each other anytime! Now let's hurry up, I've got homework due tomorrow." She walked in a faster pace.

I turned to look at Miyaji. "Hey, Miyaji-kun, do we have homework?"

"None, at least for today. Did the teachers already give the notes you missed?" he asked in return.

"No, not yet."

"Well, I guess they'll give it tomorrow then." he shrugged. "You can borrow mine for the meantime."

I looked at him, surprised. He was already taking out two notebooks from his bag. "Eh? You don't have to do that. Aren't you gonna go through those tonight?" I asked him.

"It's okay. I have some astronomy books that I have to read back in my room." he said, handing me his notebooks. "You can give it back to me tomorrow morning. We're seatmates so it's fine."

I took his notebooks and put it inside my own bag. "Thanks, Miyaji-kun. This'll be great to help me catch up."

"No problem." I was so engrossed in our conversation that I hadn't noticed that we were in front of the dorms now. We managed to catch up to Tsukiko who was waiting for us.

"See you tomorrow then, Miyaji! Same place, same time as usual. I'll bring Seika with me." She waved as Miyaji was leaving for his room.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your notes, Miyaji-kun! See you tomorrow." I called out, also waving him goodbye.

He replied to us by returning a wave.

"Aish, Seika-chan. Admit it, you like him already." Tsukiko said cracking a joke as we made our way to our respective rooms.

"Yeah, as a friend. And everyone else from the archery club" I said, trying to act dumb.

"Including me?" she asked.

"Nope. Everyone excluding you." I joked.

"Well, that hurts. But don't worry, I still like you." She sticked out a tongue.

"You know I was joking right?" I asked. Seriously, Tsukiko was such a kid sometimes.

"Of course I know. I'm your favorite person there next to Miyaji." She joked.

"Oh, come on. Childhood friends first, you know." She laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. I could tell." she turned to face me again. "But seriously, you don't feel anything for him? Like something as more than friends?"

"Nope." Well, at least I think so, but I couldn't tell her that.

"Come on! I think something's up or I'm just being delusional." she gave a sigh.

"Delusional." I laughed as she groaned.

"Fine. Just make sure you tell me once you figure it out, okay?" she said as she stood in front of her door. "Of course, I'm only girl here you could spill your feelings to. Unless you want to tell it to guy like Inukai or something. Or to Miyaji himself." she snickered.

"Okay, I get it." I rolled my eyes but still keeping a smile on.

"See you tomorrow! I'll come knocking your door at 7am, sharp. Okay?"

"Okay. See you tomorrow then." we both went inside our respective rooms at the same time.

I dropped my bag on my bed and sighed as I stared at the remaining unopened boxes. I needed to fix this, but I'll do it on another day. I need to catch up with the lessons.

I changed to a plain white shirt and a pair of boxer shorts before bringing out Miyaji's notes, a blank notebook, my pencil case, and my phone and placed it on top of my desk. My phone started lighting up with cute pixel characters blinking.

_Message Recieved 6:57pm_

Yahisa Tsukiko: SEIKA-CHAAAAAN! Reply ASAP, okay? d(^_^o)

_Message Sent 6:59pm_

Shiraga Seika: Whaaaat? You should be doing your homework, Tsukiko-chan ( ? _ ? )

Ah really, I might regret exchanging numbers with this girl. But I guess it's okay so I don't get lonely, right. My phone lighted up again.

_Message Received 7:02pm_

Yahisa Tsukiko: Fine T_T I'll be back once I'm done. Mwahahaha!

_Message Sent 7:03pm_

Shiraga Seika: Take your time okay? I'll never reply to you ever again if you fail. Good luck! ^_^

_Message Received 7:03pm_

Yahisa Tsukiko: NOOOOOO! TT_TT

I put my phone down beside my pencil case and started browsing through Miyaji's notes. I guess I missed a lot in the span of two months. What surprised me the most is that they accepted me despite the two month absence. It was a good thing Miyaji had lend me his History and Japanese literature notes. My knowledge is still limited from these topics since I studied Asian History and Asian Literature in my former schools. As I continued browsing, I saw familiar topics but most of them were blah to me.

I started reading word per word and summarized what I understood in my own notebook adding a few notes in English. His handwriting was exquisite compared to my own. It was straight but still looked graceful. Probably it's because his hands are steady from archery. He even added notes at the sides, probably how he understood it. This is probably the best notes I've seen.

I blushed. I should be studying, not admiring Miyaji's handwriting or even admiring how diligent he seemed when taking down notes or even remembering the imagine of him stuck to my head when I stole a glance (or two) during class. Yes, I should be studying.

I continued to read and take down more notes of my own. After an hour or two of studying, I started getting sleepy.

_I saw a little girl sitting on the swing alone with her face covered by her hands. She looked like she was four years old._

"_Are you really gonna leave?" A boy around four years old went up and asked her._

_A sob escaped her lips once more before she replied. "Yes."_

_The boy then sat on the empty swing beside her and looked up the sky. It looked like it was night time, or nearing, since the street lamps were on and the moon and the stars were shining above them. "You weren't even gonna say goodbye?"_

_The girl remained speechless for a moment as she looked up at the sky as well. "I don't like saying goodbye even when it's just for the day. It hurts, especially when I say goodbye to you."_

_The boy's eyes didn't leave the sky even for a second, but I could see that his eyes were starting to tear up._

"_Then I'll say it for you."_

"_No!" The little girl screamed, tears pouring down her cheeks once more. "No… It hurts too."_

_The girl ran but still heard the words she tried to escape from._

"_Don't forget about me. Goodbye, Seika-chan"_

I woke up shaking and with tears falling from my eyes. I had fallen asleep while studying and it seemed like the desk was a bit wet from my tears. Was that little girl me when I was younger? Was that from an old memory or something? I don't remember anything like that happening before. My family left Japan when I was four years old so it was possible that that was an old memory I seemed to have forgotten. Aish, but why do I have to remember this now? And who exactly was that little boy?

I got my phone to check the time. '_2:34am' _and apparently I had three unread messages, most likely from Tsukiko. She told me she was going to send me a message once she's done and sent me more since I wasn't replying.

_Message Received 9:20pm_

Yahisa Tsukiko: SEIKA-CHAN! IM DONE! \(^_^)/

_Message Received 9:32pm_

Yahisa Tsukiko: Seika-chan? Are you asleep now? Why so early? -_- Anyway, I'll be sleeping in a while too. GOODNIGHT! Don't forget 7am, okay? :D

But the last message was what surprised me the most.

_Message Received 11:09pm_

Miyaji Ryuunosuke: Hey. Still up?

* * *

><p><em>Wondering could you stay my love?<em>

* * *

><p><span>Song:<span>** Dreaming with a Broken Heart by ** **John Mayer**

**I'm proud of myself for updating this so soon. Please be proud of me too. ^_^ Kidding. Wah! Was it OOC of Miyaji to send Seika a message? Are any of them being OOC so far? I need your opinions please so I could prevent it in future chapters :D Also, I'm sorry if Seika may be a bit mary-sueish already... I promise you that she won't be in the future chapters :) Btw, I just wanna let you guys know that Seika's phone is a LG Cyon (Lollipop) cause I'm a kpop fan :)) huhu.  
><strong>

**This fic only gets a few hits (very few, actually) but still, I'm determined to finish this since I have a sequel planned already! It's because I read what happens in Starry Sky ~After Summer~ and its so cuuuuuuute!**

**Please read and review!  
><strong>


	4. FOUR: The Everglow

**Like always, thanks to jigokunooujo and Sai for reviewing. You know what? I think you guys are awesome for sticking with me and this fic and for reviewing every chapter so far. Thank you~**

**Btw, **have you guys seen Kagurazaka Shiki already? He represents the 13th zodiac, Ophiuchus the serpent-bearer. I think he's now my second favorite next to Ryunosuke. Might also add him in this fic if I can find more info about him.**  
><strong>

**Sai: **Thank you for this awesome review. I don't always update that fast but I always try to especially now that it's summer vacation already here in the Philippines :)) There'll be more interactions between them but not always in a good way (Ohnoes. Major spoilers there.) but that's to be expected, right? I'm sorry if Tsukiko's starting to be OOC but that's the way I need her to be in this fic but I can tone it down a bit next time. :)) Ugh, I'm excited to write the sequel already. I'd have to finish this first though :))**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Starry Sky T_T**

* * *

><p><em>Here's a night, and it shines<em>  
><em> And it calls us on and on<em>  
><em> So be here by my side, and watch the stars.<em>  
><em> They're ours. <em>

* * *

><p><strong>~Miyaji's POV~<strong>

I finished reading the book about constellations and how the Romans and the Greeks linked the stars and why they named it as such. I also read the stories of each. I opened my phone to check the time. It was eleven o'clock. Should I already be sleeping now? I asked myself as I let my body drop on the bed.

My eyes still lingered on my phone and my hand involuntary typed in 'Shiraga Seika' in contacts. She's probably asleep by now like most of the other students. But still, she could be wide awake reviewing my notes. I suddenly feel my cheeks heat up. She was reading my notes. What does she think of my handwriting? My notes? Will she understand what I wrote? Why am getting so frustrated?

_Message Sent 11:09pm_

Miyaji Ryunosuke: Hey. Still up?

I wasn't expecting a reply from her but I couldn't help but stare at my phone for a good five minutes in case she did. I fell asleep with my phone in my hands.

_I saw myself as a little kid. The little version of me was lying down on the grass looking at the sky. Beside him was a little girl. She was pointing up to the sky, linking the stars with her tiny hands._

_"That's Scorpio, right? It's easy to spot since it's a bunch of bright stars making a curvy line." She giggled. "And it's your zodiac sign."_

_"Yeah" he raised his hand and started linking the stars as well. "And that's Capricorn, the Sea Goat."_

_"Where?" She asked excitedly._

_He grabbed her hand and guided it to link the stars of Capricorn._

_"Oh." she laughed and he couldn't help but join her. "It's shaped like a heart, Ryunosuke-kun."_

It was two thirty in the morning when I suddenly woke up. That dream seemed so vaguely familiar. I remember sneaking out of the house and lying down on the grass memorizing each constellation but I couldn't remember the little girl who was beside me then. I usually went there alone. Maybe it really was just a dream. I tried closing my eyes again but I still couldn't go back to sleep. It was no use.

I got up and put on a decent pair of pants, grabbed a hoodie and put it on. I went out of my room bringing only my phone with me. I was on my way to the field just outside the dorm when my phone vibrated.

_Message Received 2:36am_

Shiraga Seika: Sorry for the late reply. Maybe you're already sleeping now but yeah, I'm up. Can't go back to sleep.

I sat down on the field before replying.

_Message Sent 2:38am_

Miyaji Ryunosuke: Same here.

_Message Received 2:39am_

Shiraga Seika: Really? What are you doing now?

_Message Sent 2:41am_

Miyaji Ryunosuke: I'm at the field outside the dorm.

After I sent my reply I gazed at the sky above me. Everything was dark at the time so it was the perfect chance to just gaze at the stars. Another vibrate made me look at my phone.

_Message Received 2:43am_

Shiraga Seika: Can I go there? I really can't go back to sleep. If that's okay with you.

_Message Sent 2:44am_

Miyaji Ryunosuke: It's fine.

_Message Received 2:45am_

Shiraga Seika: Thanks. :)

I stared at the sky, applying whatever I read a few hours ago locating the constellations and recalling the story behind it.

Seeing as it was June, I easily spotted the constellation of my astrological sign, Scorpio, Scorpius.

'Scorpius, the Scorpion, can be seen in summer from the northern hemisphere, but is low in the sky and is best seen from the southern hemisphere.' I recalled. 'It represents the scorpion sent by a jealous Artemis to slay Orion. It was this scorpion's sting that caused Orion's death. The scorpion still chases Orion across the heavens, but will never catch him because it rises in the East after Orion has set in the West. It is also the location of Antares, the fifteenth brightest star in the sky.'

Beside it is Sagittarius, the Archer. 'Sagittarius is believed to be the god of War of the Babylonians, and he stands with his bow aimed at the heart of Scorpius, the scorpion.' I remembered, rolling my eyes. Why does this sound so ironic? 'Sagittarius is an important constellation in that it marks the direction of the center of our galaxy.'

And beside Sagittarius is-

"Oh, look. I see Capricornus." Seika said with a small laugh as she sat down beside me, her eyes never leaving the sky.

Several minutes had passed when she sat down. She was wearing sneakers, shorts, and a plain white hoodie with a big smiley face in the middle. She was sitting with her legs crossed while mine was stretched out in front of me. She wasn't looking at me. She was looking up at the sky with a tired smile on her face.

I looked up again and searched for the said constellation. It didn't take long since I had already found Scorpius and Sagittarius beforehand.

"Even if it's one of the dimmest constellations" she continued. "I think it's easy to find it because if you link all the stars together, it looks like a heart." She laughed as she pointed up, her finger linking the stars to form the heart-shaped Capricornus in a graceful motion.

"Yeah" I replied. "I guess it is."

"Capricornus, the Sea Goat. It's an ancient constellation that's been known since Babylonian and Chaldean times. It is represented as a goat with the tail of a fish." She smiled bitterly before continuing. "There's really nothing special about it except that it's one of the twelve constellations of the zodiac."

"That's not true." I told her as I tried remembering what I read before. "Capricornus was also considered to be the 'Gateway of the Gods' and through it the souls of men passed after death."

She laughed. "You make it sound scary. Then again, that's a pretty big deal too, huh." She said. I glanced to the side and I realized she was looking at me. "You know a lot, Miyaji-kun. I think that's cool."

I looked away. I was thankful that it was dark around here so she wasn't able to see the obvious blush that appeared on my face.

"Come on, vice-captain. Help me form the constellations." She said as she scooted closer to me with her hands raised as if reaching the sky itself.

We pointed out the rest of the constellations that's visible in the sky. Sometimes she'd say the wrong name but most of the time she got it. I asked her how she familiarized herself with the constellations. She told me she'd go out with her dad as a kid and he'd point out and name some of the brighter stars in the sky. He'd then link them together and tell her the constellation. Even as he got busier, she'd go out by herself and recall those constellations herself.

"Stars fascinate me" she told me. "As a kid, adults used to say that when you wish upon a star, your wish will come true. But even now that I know that it's not true, I still continue to wish upon a star." she paused staring at the sky for a moment. "Also, I really can't imagine how people from the olden days formed those constellations. I wished I'd live back then and make it easier." She joked.

I stayed silent the whole time, contemplating her words. She could really sound like a child sometimes but as I thought more about it, there seemed to be a deeper meaning to it. I just couldn't explain how but I felt it. I can't describe it but I feel a faint connection with her. Also, I could feel my heart beating faster being this close to her.

"Well, I guess I should be going now. It's already 3:22am" She yawned as she stretched her arms up then stood up. "You should be going back too, Miyaji-kun. It's getting colder." She rubbed her hands together obviously feeling cold despite having a hoodie on.

"In a few minutes" I replied already feeling cold without her beside me.

"Okay then, see you tomorrow, I mean later" she said while walking back to the dorms.

"Capricornus, huh." I mumbled to myself looking at the same constellation. Something inside me was screaming, telling me that what happened tonight was somehow connected to the dream earlier. But I shrugged it off; instead I was thinking it's just merely a coincidence. Just pure coincidence.

My phone lit up for the last time before I returned to the dorms.

_Message Received 2: 27am_

Shiraga Seika: Goodnight, Miyaji-kun.

**~Seika's POV~**

I returned back to my room with my heart still pounding so hard. I tried clutching it to calm it down but it doesn't work. This couldn't be. I just met Miyaji today but it's seems like I've known him for a long time now. Of course, I don't know much about him but I still feel like I have this unexplainable connection him. I'm probably the only one who feels this way but still, my heart won't calm down.

I took out my phone and sent him a message. After this, I promise I'll try to act more calmly around him. It's too soon for me to liking him this much. It makes me feel shallow and all as if I just liked him because of his looks, or something. _No-no-no-no-no!_ That's a big no-no! Stupid me and my 'unexplainable' connection feeling!

I took off my shoes and hoodie and laid down on the bed not bothering to change back to my boxer shorts. I closed my eyes as I tried to tune out all my thoughts that had something to do with Miyaji Ryunosuke.

_Kkrrrriiiiiing~_

I woke up from the sound of my alarm as I struggled to turn it off then I laid back down on my back and stared at the ceiling. I remained like this for another five minutes before I stood up to wobble towards the bathroom.

I was all set when the clock showed '7:00am' except my hair was still a little damp. I was putting my stuff and Miyaji's notebooks back in my bag when someone knocked on my door. I opened the door to an enthusiastic Tsukiko who happily went in my room.

"Are you ready Seika-chan?" She asked once inside.

"Yes, I am." I told her as I grabbed my bag from the desk. "Let's go?"

"Okay." She replied as she went ahead of me.

We were on our way to the lobby to meet Miyaji when Tsukiko asked me why I didn't reply to her last night.

"I fell asleep while studying." I simply told her. I didn't have to tell her the part where I woke up at two in the morning and even chatted with Miyaji on the field outside the dorm, right? Especially the part where my heart went haywire just being so close to him. And it's not as if Miyaji will say a word to anyone. Hopefully.

"So early?" she asked. "Then Miyaji's notes must be boring then."

I laughed at her statement. "That's not it. I guess I was just tired."

We arrived at the lobby and saw Miyaji sitting on the couch, waiting. There were also a couple of other students either leaving the dorm or just waiting for someone.

"Miyaji!" she called out. "Did you wait long?" Tsukiko asked him as we got closer.

"Not at all." he answered. "Just got here maybe a minute or two ago."

"We should get going then." she said as she grabbed him by the wrist and forced him to stand up.

"Hey guys" I said calling their attentions. "If class starts at eight-thirty, then why are we so early?" I asked.

"We're going to the cafeteria to eat breakfast, silly." she told me as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"We can get breakfast in the cafeteria?" I asked her obviously surprised.

"Yeah, unless you just want to heat water and eat instant ramen in your room that's fine too." She told me while laughing at my 'o' shaped mouth.

"The members of the archery club have breakfast together at least once a week" Miyaji explained, rolling his eyes at the still snickering Tsukiko. "I guess it's for team building or something."

"Yeah, but this time we're having a welcome party for you" she said happily.

"Seriously?" I looked at her with a -are you kidding me face- "For breakfast? Isn't it too early in the day?"

"Nope. You should be happy!" we were getting closer to the cafeteria. "Homare-kun and Kinose-kun should be there already." She told us, her pace getting a bit faster.

We arrived at the cafeteria and as Tsukiko said, Homare and Kinose were already there. I looked at the table in front of them and my eyes instantly went wide. On the table were two big plates both with a big stack of pancakes. The pancakes were smothered in maple syrup and topped off with tons of strawberries. What surprised me more was the cake in between these two plates that had a candle in the middle.

"Good morning!" Homare greeted us warmly.

"Good morning, senpais!" Kinose greeted after Homare.

"GOOD MORNING!" Three voices from behind said in unison. Apparently the Baka Trio just arrived as well.

"Hope we didn't miss anything." added Inukai.

We all took our seats around the table. I was seated beside Tsukiko and Koguma while Miyaji was in front of me. I looked around the cafeteria and noticed that there quite a lot of students eating breakfast as well.

"What do you think, Seika? Cool, huh." Tsukiko turned to me and asked me.

"Wow. You guys must really like breakfast."

* * *

><p><em>I think that we've got what it takes, to get this heart start beating again.<em>  
><em> So take it all the way. <em>

* * *

><p><span>Song:<span>** The Everglow by Mae**

**Oh yeah! I research a lot for this chapter! I hope the facts I used really are accurate. Capricornus looks more like a triangle but just bear with me, okay? But really, the first time I saw it I thought it looked like a heart.**

**If you guys are starting to get annoyed by all the messaging, don't worry because I'll be lessening it. I just needed it in this chapter.  
><strong>

**Lame way to end the chapter, I know. I just wanna show a weird and funny side of the archery club. My creative juices ran out after writing Miyaji's part... and what I think will be the eight or tenth chapter (yeah, I wrote some parts of it in advanced in case I'd forget) but I still have to write chapters 5-7 so it'll take some time.**

**Anywaaaay, read and review.  
><strong>


	5. FIVE: Falling Slowly

**Sorry for the wait! I was distracted for a couple of days. Thank you so much to jigokunooujo and Sai for once again reviewing the previous chapter. Huhu, I hope I'll still be able to say this in future chapters~**

**Sai:** Wow, it's pretty amazing how fast you review. I mean, I post the chapter before I sleep then the moment I wake up, I see a review from you. Honestly, that's why you get fast updates from me as well *hint**hint* Anyway, I know about the anime but I haven't watched it yet, I think I'm gonna wait for his episode. Huhu, I really wanna add him in this fic so bad~ Of course it's expected :)) but it might also end up with too much angst and drama if that happens T_T Oh yes they are, but they don't remember each other. I wonder why ^_^ Nope, Seika was hanging out with Miyaji when it was those times when Homare had to study so he couldn't stay with her. Might explain more in future chapters. It's a love pentagon... Hehe, I'm kidding... or not ^_^ Oh, thanks for reviewing once again :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Starry Sky... not at all T_T**

* * *

><p><em>I don't know you but I want you all the more for that<em>  
><em> Words fall through me and always fool me and I can't react<em>_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>~Seika's POV~<strong>

All the plates were empty after thirty minutes or even less of stuffing our faces with cake and pancakes except for Miyaji who was munching on the last slice of cake.

I looked around and found it funny how different each member of the archery was but still united as a team.

Inukai had his head on the table mumbling stuff like "Oh, I'm so full" and "I don't think I'll eat lunch anymore" and "If I see anything sweet, I'm going to barf." and "Seika-chan, don't look at me like that. It's giving me cavities." The last one really made me laugh because he didn't make sense at all. But really, why did he eat so much, anyway? He ate four pancakes and two slices of cake. No wonder he's complaining.

Shiratori was being hyper, poking and annoying the hell out of Inukai since Koguma was sleeping. He annoyed him further whenever Inukai would complain. Oh, seriously, those two are such good friends.

Koguma was resting his head on my shoulder as he shortly dozed off. I didn't really mind, it wasn't as if he was drooling on me or something. Plus, he looked cute sleeping like that, like a Teddy Bear. Ooh, it's so tempting to hug him right now~ I thought, inwardly squealing like a kid.

Tsukiko was telling me random stories about random stuff. She'd jump from one topic to another. She definitely had too much sugar, just like the rest of us. After a few minutes of talking, she realized that I wasn't listening to her anymore and decided to talk to Homare-kun instead after a few apologies from me.

Homare-kun was still normal. He didn't eat much so maybe that's why he wasn't as sugar-induced as the rest of us. He was listening to Tsukiko as she rambled on with a calm smile on his face sometimes he'd laugh at her but still remained his cool.

Azusa just finished his with last pancake when he was trying to steal a bite from Miyaji's cake since he was just beside him. Miyaji was being greedy and got mad at Azusa for trying to eat from another person's plate and told him he had his share.

"Come on, senpai" Azusa whined. "Just one bite?"

"You had your share, Kinose." Miyaji reprimanded but the truth is he was just being greedy. We all knew he had a sweet tooth. Azusa was just annoying for the sake of it.

"But you already had three slices!" Azusa complained with a pout.

I instantly laughed at what he said and at Miyaji's tsundere face. This also caused the cake from his fork to fall off back to the plate. He really is adorable when he's like this.

"I want a bite too, Miyaji-kun." I said still laughing, but tried to tone it down when I felt Koguma stir beside me.

"And if you give Seika-chan a bite, you have to give me a bite too" Azusa added.

"Why should I?" He asked the younger while glaring at him.

"Come on, Miyaji-kun" Homare interrupted from beside him seeing as Tsukiko fell asleep. "You have to be fair."

I smiled at Homare as a thank you. He smiled in reply.

Miyaji looked like he was thinking about it with his brows knitted in a contemplative manner and lips forming a pout. He may be the stoic, serious, and passionate vice president of the archery club but looking at him now, he looked like a greedy but oh so adorable sweet-toothed kid. Suddenly, I remembered the happenings from last night. He was also that smart, charming, stargazing insomniac who lend me his detailed notes. Those thoughts from last night made my cheeks heat up for a while.

"Fine." he said finally giving up. He looked away trying to look away from our happy gazes.

"Thank you~" I said happily. Seriously, you couldn't have too much cake. Unless you're like Inukai, Koguma, Shiratori or Tsukiko who either turn too hyper or just shut down or even both.

Azusa took a big chunk from Miyaji's plate and instantly stuffed it in his mouth, chewing happily.

I opened my mouth telling him to feed me a bite. I couldn't move since I didn't want to wake up Koguma who was still sleeping on my shoulder. He looked at me with a surprised look on his face but decided to do it in the end. I leaned towards him a bit and ate the cake from his fork. Mmmm, delicious~

"Oh, it's almost time." Homare reminded us as the three of us looked up the clock. It read '8:15'. Fifteen minutes left before classes start.

Homare was waking up Tsukiko who simply opened one eye then went back to sleep. Azusa was trying to calm down the now shaking Shiratori who can't seem to calm himself. Miyaji was waking up Inukai who thought that he was Shiratori and smacked him in the head. Of course, Miyaji smacked him back mumbling 'seriously, maybe harder this time causing him to instantly jolt up.

I on the other hand, was gently nudging Koguma until he slightly lifted his head and looked up at me. His face was merely a few inches from mine. Seeing him this close with his eyes half-opened, he looked so much cuter. His eyes went wide and moved his head away.

"I-I'm sorry, senpai!" He stuttered being flustered and all.

"It's okay, Koguma-kun" I assured him.

"Seika" Miyaji called out from behind me. I turned to face him. He was already with a sleepy Tsukiko while Shiratori was still making fun of an annoyed Inukai.

"Let's go." he simply said. I wonder why he looked so serious right now. It's probably because of the whole trying to wake up Inukai incident. "Koguma, you should be going too." he ordered.

"H-Hai" the younger stuttered as he followed Azusa who was already leaving.

I stood up and went where they were. Homare bid us a good bye and reminded us to attend practice later. We returned the gesture and he left the opposite way as we walked towards the second year class rooms.

During our walk, everyone seemed to return back to their usual selves. Tsukiko continued her stories from where she left off, of course this time she made more sense. I listened to her sometimes replying with a "really?" or "mhmm" or sometimes even laughing with her. Inukai seemed more awake and Shiratori less hyper. They were off pestering Miyaji.

Tsukiko and I were outside her room while the rest were off in their respective rooms. She was continuing her story about that one time when Azusa and Miyaji was fighting and she almost got in the middle of it when Homare suddenly reprimanded the two and they haven't fought for another hour or so.

"Tsukiko!" someone called out interrupting her story.

She turned around and gave a bow. I took a peek at whom she was bowing to and I saw a guy with the same height as me if not shorter and was wearing casual clothes with a jacket on top. Is he a teacher here? I haven't really seen him yet, I think.

"Naoshi-sensei!" I heard Tsukiko say while giving a bow. "Why are you so early?"

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?" He asked as if taking it the wrong way. "I'm always on time!"

"No." Tsukiko laughed. "I mean, why are you literally early today?"

"I have to give this to someone." He replied lifting up a notebook from the stack he had in his arms.

I went closer to take a look and apparently he seemed to notice me.

"Oh! Are you Shiraga Seika?" He asked.

"a-ah, yes." I said while giving a short bow. I didn't know what to do.

He seemed flustered that I gave him a bow. "Then here are the notes you missed. We printed out copies of handouts and compiled it for you." He explained

"Thank you." I said as I got the stack from him.

"By the way" Tsukiko interrupted. "This is Naoshi-sensei, he's my homeroom teacher and he's also in charge of the archery club."

"Sensei" She told him. "This is Shiraga Seika, she just joined the archery club yesterday."

"Really? You must be good, Seika." He beamed.

"I'm not that good." I told him while Tsukiko just scoffed.

"I doubt that" Naoshi-sensei laughed. "Well, the both of you should be going to your classrooms." He said as he pushed a struggling Tsukiko inside and I made my way to the room beside it.

I went inside my classroom and fortunately, the teacher wasn't there yet. I took my seat beside Miyaji who was talking to another one of our classmates. I didn't really want to interrupt their conversation so I decided to give Miyaji back his notes afterwards. Inukai moved his chair to face me and complained how Miyaji was still mad at him.

"I mean, I kept apologizing but he still wouldn't forgive me" he said with an exasperated sigh.

"Well, you did smack him in the head." I reasoned with him. "And he was only trying to wake you up… Let him cool off a bit."

"Okay, but still… Miyaji's scary whenever he gets mad but the Captain's worse."

"Homare-kun?" I asked him almost not believing his words.

"Yeah, when it comes to-"

"Seriously, Inukai. You should stop bad-mouthing the captain like this." Miyaji interrupted. Apparently he was done talking with the guy earlier.

"But it's true!"

"Miyaji-kun!" I actually surprised myself and surprised him too.

"Y-yes?" He asked hesitantly.

"Uh. Heh. Sorry about that." I laughed as I felt my cheeks heat up from embarrassment. I took out his notes from his bag and handed it to him. "Thanks. Naoshi-sensei gave me the notes this morning."

"No problem." He said as he took it from me.

"Woah! Miyaji lend you his no-"

"Good morning class!" And like that, Inukai got cut off by the teacher once again.

It was hard to keep up in class especially Japanese Literature and Japanese History. I understood some parts from Miyaji's notes but I still had a hard time. Astronomy class was much easier since I've been interested in Astrology since I was a child and studied about it with my dad. The notes that Naoshi-sensei gave me helped me a lot too. And besides, it wasn't as if I was that slow at picking things up.

I spent lunch back at the cafeteria together with Tsukiko, Miyaji and the Baka Trio. Azusa and Homare also joined in when they spotted us. It's like breakfast all over again instead no one was eating anything sweet except for Miyaji who was eating a parfait. Where did he get those anyway? And with all those sweets he was eating, I'd bet his lips would also taste sweet. W-wait, no, that sounded so wrong…

"Seika-chan, are you okay?" Homare asked noticing the way I was bowing my head down with my hands covering my face. Seriously, what was I thinking?

"I-I'm fine." I assured him trying to look normal again. As I looked up, I noticed Miyaji looking at me with concerned eyes making me look down again. Aish, I can't look him straight in the eyes right now.

"Are you sure, senpai?" Azusa asked as he took the last bite from his bento.

"Yes, I'm sure. This onigiri was just too spicy." I assured him with a smile on my face, holding up my half-eaten spicy onigiri while trying my best to avoid Miyaji's eyes.

We continued on with our lunch as I tried to forget that inappropriate thought that crossed my mind. Tsukiko was eyeing me in a weird way and it was sort of making me uncomfortable. She suddenly stood up and took me by my wrist.

"Excuse us" She said. "We need some girl bonding."

"Eh?" Was all I was able to say as she dragged me away.

She was able to drag me towards the second year corridor before stopping and facing me. She had her arms crossed and a smirk was plastered on her face.

"Come on, Seika. Spill." She told me.

"Spill what?" I asked being honestly confused.

"That you like Miyaji-kun. Come on! It's so obvious!" She said adding emphasis with her hand gestures.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I saw the way you looked at him before you got all bow-y head and even covering your face. And don't lie! I saw that blush on your face." Oh god, Tsukiko was being delusional again with the 'oh you like Miyaji, I can so tell' topic.

"I ate a chili from my spicy onigiri and it was just too spicy" I lied. I didn't want to tell her just yet. I might have feelings for Miyaji but I wasn't sure if I really liked him or not. As I kept thinking, I don't even know him that much. I have no right to like him.

She eyed me suspiciously. "Fine, I give up… Ah really, Seika. Just be honest with yourself, okay?"

"Uh, okay?" I replied, trying to let her advice sink in...

'_Just be honest with yourself'_

When it was dismissal time, us second years went to the Practice Area together. Homare was already there when we arrived. Azusa and Koguma arrived a few moments after us. We went to our respective changing rooms leaving me alone with Tsukiko. I tried to put on my new set of the practice uniform that we'll be using that consists of _keiko-gi_ that is held in place by an _obi_, a _hakama_, and _tabi_. It's my first time wearing something like this and I didn't really know what to do. Especially when tying the obi. Tsukiko helped me out while also instructing me on what to do so that it'll be easier for me next time.

Everyone was done once Tsukiko and I got out of the changing room. I kinda felt out of place probably because I wasn't used to wearing clothes like this or because I really didn't know what to do yet. It's frighteningly the same feeling I got whenever I got to a new school or some new club. I looked around, I noticed Homare smiling at me. Heh, there's something about his smile that gives me courage. I won't get scared, I can't. I promised everyone that I won't disappoint. Hopefully, I won't.

We did stretching for a good five minutes to prevent cramps and other unwanted injury before starting to shoot targets. There were enough targets for each of us. I was positioned in between Miyaji and Tsukiko. I watched as Miyaji fixed his stance, it's a bit different than mine but he probably developed it to his own style. His bow was still facing down as he fixed his grip on both it and the arrow. And in one swift yet graceful movement, he lifted up the bow and loosened his grip on it causing it to fly directly to the middle of the target.

And in those few seconds, my heart seemed to stop.

I had only noticed that I was staring at him when his eyes locked with mine. He looked away and as I realized this I tried looking away as well.

I decided to focus on my targeting to get my mind straight and to finally accomplish something. I did my usual stance adjusted my grip on the bow before drawing it. I narrowed my eyes to focus on the target before loosening my grip to release the arrow. Its flight wasn't as fast as Miyaji's but it still went near the center still passing the ten point mark.

I watched him from the corner of my eye from time to time. I noticed that his shots were both accurate and precise while mine was simply precise with some arrows going beyond the nine point area. The difference was our aiming methods. He was using instinctive aiming, allowing him to make successive shots with accuracy but he has to be extremely focused to achieve this. While I used the three-under or gun-barreling aiming that I was used to since this is also what we use in firearm shooting. This gave me a better look down the arrow since the back of the arrow was closer to my dominant eye. It takes me a while to focus on the target but it makes my arrows hit precisely hit the mark.

My last few arrows were disappointing. None of them hit the ten point mark.

"Seika" I heard Miyaji's voice behind me as he held me by my shoulders. "You have to relax. You're being too stiff, that's why you've been missing your targets…"

I loosened my shoulders like he said and he let go, taking a step back as I drew my bow. I did as he said and my arrow hit the bulls-eye.

"There" He said. "Just stop over-thinking, okay?"

"Thank you." I smiled at him.

After another minute or so, my arms felt sore and rested for a while before my arms would cramp up. It's been a while since I played this much. I watched as everybody went on. They all had their own styles but I couldn't look away from Miyaji. I felt like a love struck fool. But the more I look at him, the more time I spend with him, the more I get to know him… The more I feel myself falling for him.

* * *

><p><em>Falling slowly, eyes that know me<em>  
><em> And I can't go back...<em>

* * *

><p><span>Song:<span> **Falling Slowly by The Frames**

**Is it me, or something feels off in this chapter? Please tell me if you guys notice anything wrong in this chapter, okay? T_T I kinda rushed editing it so... yeah. I might (or might not) post another chapter tomorrow but after that, I won't be able to update anything for around another three days or so since I'll be going out of town with my family.**

**This sorta went out like a filler chapter, didn't it? Oh well, I'll just try to make the next one more interesting... T_T  
><strong>

**Please don't forget to review, okay? ^_^  
><strong>


	6. SIX: Can't Get Enough

**I said I'd post this as soon as possible but it's been what... a week or more? I'm sorry. I've been distracted with stuff...  
><strong>

**Big thanks to Jigokunooujo, Sai, and chiiyoko (Yay! New reviewer~) for reviewing. ^_^ Uh, Jigokunooujo and chiiyoko, I was wondering if you guys ever get my replies to your reviews? Anyway, I think I'm just paranoid :|**

**Sai: **Yup, there will be more cameos. I'm not telling who though ^_^**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Starry Sky. Never said I did... at least I think :))**

* * *

><p><em>Boy I think about it every night and day<em>  
><em>I'm addicted wanna jump inside your love<em>  
><em>I wouldn't wanna have it any other way <em>

* * *

><p><strong>~Miyaji's POV~<strong>

_"Uh, what are you doing here?" A little girl's voice rang out from behind, breaking the silence that hung heavily in the air. _

_I saw a young boy turn around to face the girl. Realization hit me when i saw him, that boy was me when i was younger. Is this another memory from before or is it just one of those dreams? Why does everything seem so hazy? And the girl, I couldn't really see what she looked like but she must probably be the same girl in my previous dream judging from her voice and I also sensed the feeling of familiarity towards her just like before. _

_He didn't answer her. Instead, he continued to gaze at the stars from his seat on the swing. _

_"Hey, I was talking to you." the girl continued on taking a few step closer to him._

_The boy turned his head to face the girl who was now closer to him. His eyes locked with hers that widened in surprise from his sudden movement. She shook her head before putting on a stern face once again. _

_"I was watching the stars." He replied after a few moments of silence. _

_Her face relaxed as she took another step closer. "C-Can I join then?" she asked, her cheeks reddening. _

_"Okay" He answered swiftly before returning his gaze to the stars in the sky. _

_"What's your name?" she asked, taking a seat beside him on the swings. _

_He hesitated for a while but replied nonetheless "Miyaji Ryunosuke. What's yours?"_

_"It's-"_

I woke up with a jolt just a few seconds before my alarm rang muting out the heavy pants coming from my mouth. The dream was frighteningly familiar, like a memory but just like the previous dream... I couldn't remember anything like this happening. And why, why am I getting dreams like this? For the second consecutive night now so should this mean something to me? Is there something important that I'm forgetting?

I decided not to think more of it and just let things remain as it is but there's still this one thing bothering me, Who exactly is that girl?

Suddenly, an image of Seika smiling flashed from the back of my head. Who knew that even the mere thought of her could make my heart race like this?

**~Seika's POV~**

Days passed so quickly, four, to be exact. I spent most of my time with the other archery club members especially Tsukiko since she sometimes wanted that girl bonding time as she called it. We would talk about what she'd normally not tell the others, them being guys and all. She'd start out with small talk then we'd share our likes and dislikes, our opinions on music, fashion and even food. Sometimes, we'd talk about guys. She'd gush about new and old male idols and celebrities and I'd sometimes fangirl with her. But it all ends the same way. She'd ask about Miyaji, if I had feelings for him or whatever and I'll simply dismiss her with a simple shrug or just not answering her, if I had a good day, I'd tell her the usual 'I barely know him' phrase. Seriously, I think of her as a sister already but she has to stop asking me stuff like this.

During archery practice, Miyaji's been giving me tips and I have to admit that I've been doing better now because of him. My aim has been improving and now not only is it precise but it's accurate as well. Homare's been helping me too. I guess it's his job as the captain to help out the others. Tsukiko and the rest are being encouraging, I won't tell them but even just by watching them, I feel sort of encouraged already. They were all so good and deep inside, I also wanted to be as good as them.

In those four days, I managed to open up to them, making our friendship even stronger. I got to know about them, and they also get to know some things about me. Of course there are still things that I'm not willing to share just yet.

I guess I've been getting along with Miyaji more than the rest (with the exception of Tsukiko). We hung out more and he seemed more open to me now. That sort of awkward feeling I got whenever we're together or whenever he's close disappeared but instead got replaced by this tingly feeling at the pit of my stomach. Is this what they call 'butterflies in one's stomach'? If it is, then maybe I really am falling in love with him. 'But why?' I asked myself. Why am I falling for him?

I know I spend more time with him than the rest but I can't seem to get him out of my head. Every single thing he does gets imprinted, every word he says is recorded in my mind. There's just something about him that draws me in. Something I can't explain and I think it might drive me insane.

Apparently, in Japan, schools had classes on Saturday but it'd be just in the morning. The students will have free time in the afternoon to do whatever they pleased. Well, except for us. The archery club had practice the whole afternoon as Homare announced. He also announced one single detail that everyone failed to inform me.

_"Everyone, please understand why we need to have practice this Saturday afternoon." Homare said during Thursday practice. _

_"We do." Koguma, meekly answered. _

_"I think everyone knows why." Miyaji replied with his arms crossed over his chest. _

_However, I was clueless. What were they talking about? Why did we have to practice even on a Saturday. I wanted to ask someone but was too shy to. _

_"I think Seika doesn't. Has anybody told her?" Tsukiko to the rescue. I guess she noticed how uncomfortable I became at that moment. _

_"Oh, we're sorry for not telling you sooner, Seika-chan." Homare said with an apologetic smile. _

_I looked at him, my eyes pressing him to continue. _

_"There's a competition a week after the summer festival, meaning it's two weeks from now." he explained. "And it's not just any competition, it's the inter-high archery competition."_

_"Is this why you guys have been practicing like, almost every day?" I asked. No wonder why they've all been trying their best, I should be too not that I haven't already. _

_"Yes." he answered simply. _

_"Oh, I understand." I nodded my head._

It had been a good hour or two, I sorta lost count, since we started. Everyone seemed a bit tired since it was a hot Saturday afternoon and we needed a break. I never knew archery could be this tiring. It's strenuous especially to the arms. But I guess it's mostly the heat that made us tired easily

"I think everyone would like a break" Homare announced. Everyone nodded, sweat trickling down our faces.

"Then I know the perfect place"

"Woah." Was my first reaction when I saw the crystal clear blue waters of the swimming pool. It was really refreshing to look at.

Munching on watermelon with our feet dipped in the pool was so refreshing. Everyone seemed to think so as well judging from the happy looks on their faces and the casual conversations going on.

We were sitting down in a row near the five feet mark of the pool. Homare was at the end with Tsukiko beside him. They were having their own conversation. What could they be talking about? Azusa was beside her and I was between him and Miyaji. Miyaji, I think was bickering with Inukai who was at the other end thus causing collateral damage to the other two from the Baka Trio.

"Seika-senpai" I whipped my head towards Azusa while taking a last bite of my watermelon. Yum.

He started laughing and I really don't understand why. My eyebrows knitted together "Hey, are you laughing at me?" I said in an angry manner, not so serious though.

He wiped the imaginary tears from his eyes. "Sorry, Senpai. I happened to watch you take a bite and you looked cute, like a rabbit munching on carrots." I pictured myself doing just that. I blushed. Did I really look like that?

"Don't say embarrassing stuff, Azusa-kun" I said looking away from embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he said, trying to stop laughing. "I hope you're enjoying archery club so far." I turned my head to look at him again. He was looking at me with an innocent boyish grin plastered on his face. It _almost_ made my heart skip a beat.

"I am. And it's nice having you guys around. You make me feel welcomed." I returned his smile.

"I'm glad you think so, senpai! I like having you around~" he said as his smile grew bigger.

"Thanks, Azusa."

We paused for a while and I managed to hear what Miyaji and Inukai were bickering about.

"Come on, Miyaji. Can I have a bite?" Inukai pleaded.

"No way." Miyaji replied.

"But why?" Inukai continued to beg.

"Senpai?" My attention went back to Azusa and I noticed that he inched a bit closer to me now.

"Ye- huh?" I felt someone grab me before I felt myself sliding from where I was seated.

"SENPAI!" Azusa's voice was the last thing I heard before splashing down the pool.

My feet touched the bottom of the pool. I was a good 5'4" tall but still struggled to stand still in this five feet deep pool probably due from surprise. I grabbed what seemed to be an arm and steadied myself. Heavy breaths came out from my lips once I had my head above the water. Now this really surprised me.

"Seika, are you okay?" a concerned voice came from beside me. I think i also heard the others voice their concern but I focused on this one. I turned to the side, only to come face-to-face with Miyaji. It was his arm I was holding on to and I just noticed how close our bodies were. Our bodies were barely centimeters apart and our faces, our lips inches apart. I tore my eyes away from his only to find myself gazing at his lips. I finally let go of his arm and took a step away from him when I couldn't take the tingly feeling anymore.

"Yeah." I replied a bit breathless. I needed my heart to calm down.

"I'm sorry I pulled you with me, I didn't really mean that." he apologized taking a small step closer to me.

I laughed which left him puzzled.

"Seriously, Miyaji-kun. You don't have to apologize." I told him. "I think it's rather fun to unknowingly jump in a pool like this, you know? Plus it's really refreshing." I explained, while giggling like a little girl.

His puzzled expression turned to a smile of relief.

It wasn't long-lived though. The smile on Miyaji's face was replaced with a scowl when Inukai started splashing tons of water to our direction. Apparently he was the reason why Miyaji fell down the pool in the first place, probably due to the whole watermelon thing.

Miyaji just started to splash water back at Inukai and I swear at that time, he looked very much like a kid. Yeah, like a kid...

"Hey! I wanna join too!" I exclaimed, joining Miyaji splash water at Inukai.

**~Tsukiko's POV~**

I was chatting with Homare-kun, I mean, the Captain about what a great idea it was to have a break here by the pool. He said it was because he remembered how much Seika used to like swimming and even told me that when they were kids their mothers would bring them to the beach or to a place where there was a pool. He sort of had that reminiscent look on his face.

"She'd always try to splash water at me by flailing her arms. Of course that wouldn't do much damage since she was always wearing floaters." he recalled, laughing at the memory.

I tried imagining Seika as a little girl doing that. Oh, she must be so adorable! I inwardly gushed. Seika was like the sister I never had. Maybe there were even times when I treated her as my younger sister. I don't think she minds it that much. I just have this need to well, I dunno... Protect her? I don't really understand why though. I just have this feeling that she's been through a lot.

And of course, there'd always be Homare looking out for her too. Even now I can see him glancing at her every once in a while. She must really mean a lot to him; And from the way Seika talks about him, he really means a lot to her too.

Speaking of childhood friends, I think I miss mine already. I mean, I don't really get to hang them anymore except during classes. I think I'll meet up with them tomorrow.

"So Captai-"

_-splash-_

"SENPAI!"

A splash or actually, it was more I think, and Azusa's voice caught everyone's attention and I could see Miyaji, Seika, and Inukai now soaking wet in the pool. I don't know how they got there but Seika looked like she was struggling which made me worry but I was relieved when I finally saw her standing steadily very... Very close to Miyaji-kun. I can only guess that they're only inches apart. I can totally see her face go beet red when she realized that she was so very close to Miyaji.

I glanced at Homare beside me and saw that he had a relieved look on his face... Wait, it looked more like a bitter smile. Is he probably jealous? Is that why he's been looking out for her and doing all this for her, because he likes Seika? Oh no, I think I'm overthinking stuff again.

I looked back to the three to check on them only to see that they've now started splashing water at each other. Ah really. They look like kids with their smiles that big. I wanted to join as well but decided that the consequence of going back dripping wet was so not worth it.

Haha, and I was right. Homare decided to just call it a day since it was too hot and Koguma, Shiratori, and even Azusa had joined in and were now all soaking wet. He said it'd be troublesome if we returned to the practice area with them that wet.

Now I was walking back to the dorms with a wet pissed off Seika and a, well, just Miyaji being himself, you know, trying his best not to blush and stare at Seika who was pissed off because her blouse was clinging to her skin and was sorta see-through already.

I went closer to her. "Seika, today's not a really good day for you to wear a purple bra." I whispered. Teasing her and well, warning her as well since some guys were passing by.

She instantly wrapped the towel she was using to dry her hair around her torso. "Oh guys" she told us. "Can we just hurry up now."

**~Seika's POV~**

That was really embarrassing. Good thing Tsukiko and I were already in front of our dorm rooms. Miyaji already left going to his, which was a huge relief on my part.

"You seemed to enjoy Miyaji's company too well." Tsukiko teased, blocking off my way to my room.

I didn't answer. Was I that obvious already?

"I was kidding" she said. "It's nice that you two get along though." I could've sworn she was hinting something.

"Yeah, he helps me out a lot since we're classmates and all." I told her, not entirely lying. Just missing out that part where I think that I may have feelings for him as well.

"Well, I think I better let you go to your room now, I wouldn't want you to get sick." She laughed.

"Yes, please." I told her as she finally let me pass. I couldn't help but feel like she knew something. That she knew something that even I didn't know.

I decided to brush it off. I wasn't one to dwell on something that much unless it was really necessary. I did as Tsukiko said and took a shower right after I closed the door. After twenty minutes or so, I was done and changed into a plain shirt and boxer shorts. It was only around five in the afternoon and yet I was so sleepy already. I decided to check my phone before lying down on the bed. '_One unread message'_ it said.

_Message Received 4:57pm_

Miyaji Ryunosuke: Do you have plans tomorrow?

Woah, is he like asking me on a date? I can feel my heart trying to jump out of my chest. I tried pinching my cheek.. Is this for real?

_Message Sent 5:05pm_

Shiraga Seika: Nope, Tsukiko said she already had plans to meet up with her friends.

_Message Received 5:07pm_

Miyaji Ryunosuke: Do you wanna meet up then? I have somewhere I want to go and I thought I'd maybe tour you around as well.

_Message Sent 5:08pm_

Shiraga Seika: Yes, please. That'd be great.

_Message Received 5:11pm_

Miyaji Ryunosuke: Let's meet at the Dorm Lobby, 10am. Is that okay?

_Message Sent 5:12pm_

Shiraga Seika: Yeah :)

_Message Received 5:14pm_

Miyaji Ryunosuke: See you tomorrow then.

* * *

><p><em>I'm addicted and I just can't get enough <em>

* * *

><p><span>Song:<span> **Just Can't Get Enough by Black Eyed Peas**

**This chapter feels rushed and well, all over the place... Maybe because I actually want it to get on with the main plot~~ I think that will take another chapter or two. Please look forward to it ^_^ Yeeezzz, Seika and Miyaji are going on a date! I wonder how it'll end though~**

**I just have this feeling that Miyaji's a bit OOC now... It's so hard to write him :(  
><strong>

**Please read and Review~  
><strong>


	7. SEVEN: An Ordinary Day  part I

**Oh gosh. After more that half a year and all I could give you guys is a short chapter update... I'm sorry. :( **

**I hope you guys still wanna read this though TT_TT  
><strong>

**Big thank you's to **Jigokunooujo, Sai, chiiyoko**, mudfish, BunnyChan360, Hitsuji87, Chuu112, Lensy777, RandomFan99, HellOnTheEngine, Cecilia, and S. Tea46 for reviewing. (i hope I'm not missing anyone :O) Tears of joy :'D also, sorry for the super late update but hey, at least you all know I'm still continuing this. Hehe. ^_^**

**Sai: **I'm sorry, I guess it was sorta rushed as well? :( and this one's short too. :(( I promise I'll try harder to update soon (since it's already our Christmas break. YAY! ^_^)

**BunnyChan360: **Thank you for your kind words. :) Miyaji's my favorite as well (i don't think it's obvious :-""" i kidd.) Shiki's my second favorite. :) Hihi.

**RandomFan99: **Nice name ;) Thank you, thank you. And yes, I'm writing more :D (if school weren't so asdfghjkl;)

**Cecilia: **Thanks for the review, and thanks for waiting. (I hope you're still reading this :-""")**  
><strong>

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC, Seika. :( Boo.**_

* * *

><p><em>Just a day, just an ordinary day<em>  
><em>Just tryin' to get by...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>~Seika's POV~<strong>

The dormitory lobby was occupied by a few students, something I hadn't expected. I expected a lot more especially since it was Sunday. I thought they'd be hanging around here. Guess they were either in their rooms or hanging around somewhere else.

I sat in the lounge waiting for Miyaji to come, blocking the other students' voices as I lazily stared at the clear glass window showing the gloomy weather outside. It looked like it was going to rain later on in the day, with thick clouds covering the sun. I brought an umbrella with me, just in case. Involuntarily, I tapped my watch as the seconds ticked by.

'9:55am'

I'd been sitting here for ten minutes now.

Well, it's not that he's late, I'm just early, really early. Fifteen minutes early to be exact. Woke up at seven in the morning and I found myself with nothing better to do in this gloomy Sunday morning. Or maybe what kept me awake was this fuzzy feeling at the pit of my stomach, nervousness perhaps? Or maybe excitement? Is it because he asked me out on a date? No, I shouldn't over-think this. He just wanted to give me a tour around the campus, that's all. Isn't that what friends usually do? Yeah, that's probably it. I just hope he isn't burdened to do so. I could've done fine by myself.

"Seika?" I looked up to see Miyaji looking surprised. "Sorry for making you wait." he looked to the side guiltily.

"Oh, no. I just arrived here." I lied. I didn't want him to feel bad for making me wait or whatever since it was really my fault for being so early.

"Well. Shall we go then?" he asked, reaching out a hand to me.

"Yeah." I replied while taking his hand to help lift myself up. I felt my fingers tingle at the mere contact with his and this fuzzy feeling intensified. I quickly let go once I stood up.

"So where are we going?" I asked him as we made our way to the school gate. Students were hanging around the campus enjoying the cool air this gloomy weather could offer. It was cold for a summer day, maybe it really is gonna rain. Good thing I wore a jacket.

"Depends, where would you want to go?" He asked back. Where would I want to go? It's not as if I know where I'd want to go. Unless…

"I'm quite hungry…" I answered, putting a finger on my lips. I usually do this when I think of eating. "You know any sweets shop? I feel like eating cake again." I tried to look at him when he didn't reply but I wasn't able to see his face since he was looking at the other way. "Well, it's okay if you don't want to…"

"It's fine." He said, well, more like mumbled. He still hasn't looked at me since we got out of the dormitories. It's not like I expected him to but… I dunno…

It took us another couple more minutes before we reached the gate. Outside, houses were lined up in front of the school along with other shops and what seemed to be cafes. I wondered why I haven't even bothered to go out and check this all out. The shops and cafes looked pretty nice. Was I this busy with school work and catching up?

"I know this place where they sell sweets." Miyaji said, breaking the silence that enveloped us these past few minutes. "I usually go there to buy cakes and all."

"Oh." I laughed. "Is that where you buy all the food you eat during lunch?" I asked him jokingly, remembering all the cakes, cupcakes, cookies, brownies and more he had for lunch this past week.

He blushed red from what assumed was embarrassment. "Well, yeah… let's just go, okay?" He said as he started walking ahead.

"Hey! Wait for me!"

* * *

><p>We were now sitting in this small yet quaint cafe called Umaido. Everything seemed old-fashioned but chic: brick covered walls, mismatched chairs and couches, small iron-wrought chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, flower pots containing tulips, sunflowers, and other pretty ones too. There's even an old red televison in the corner.<p>

Miyaji had ordered a parfait with coffee while I ordered strawberry shortcake with milk tea. It was a simple cafe, nothing too fancy but as I took a bite off my strawberry shortcake, I knew why Miyaji took me here. They had one of the best, if not the best, cakes I've ever tasted. And trust me, I've tried a lot of cakes from different places before.

We spent the next few moments in peaceful silence, neither of us attempting to break the quiet atmosphere.

"So… How'd you find a place like this?" I asked, looking around the café to emphasize what I meant.

His gaze shifted from the window, to me, and around the café as well. "You can say I stumbled upon it…" He took a sip of his coffee before continuing, "I was walking around by myself just before a competition… to calm some nerves." He said the last part as if it was somewhat embarrassing. Although, I thought it was sorta cute. "When it started to rain, this was the closest store. I guess I was lucky to stumble upon a café, so I waited here until the rain stopped."

"You must be really lucky to stumble upon a café that sells the most amazing sweets then." I added.

"I guess I am." He agreed, nodding his head.

"Have you been here with anyone? The team, maybe?" I continued asking him. The question could be too personal, but curiosity got the better of me.

"No, I usually go here alone." A sense of relief washed over me for reasons unknown. "Although, I went here once with Tsukiko… she wanted to go to a place where she could eat sweets and kept on bothering me to take her where I buy the cakes I ate."

So he's already been here with Tsukiko… it would've been better if he said he's been here with the whole club but… with Tsukiko… alone? I really shouldn't be jealous, should I? I mean, I'm with him here, alone… just the two of us but… I can't brush off the feeling of jealousy. Ugh, no Seika, she's your friend… we're all just friends.

That's right, we're all just friends.

"Hey Seika?" His voice only made me realize that I sort of lost myself in my thoughts. I looked up at him leaning towards the table with his head tilted to one side.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Nothing, you were spacing out." He replied, leaning back to the chair.

"Huh, really?" I laugh, trying to hide my embarrassment. "Sorry about that, I just get too lost in my thoughts sometimes."

"Would you like to go back then? That is, if you're done." He asked.

"I am. Let's go?" I stood up with Miyaji doing the same.

We were on our way back to Seigatsu Academy when I spot this playground just near the school gates. I remembered my childhood with Homare-kun and a part of me just misses going to playgrounds. Only a few children were around seeing as it was nearing lunch time, so I take this time to tug Miyaji's arm to drag him to the playground's direction.

"I'm sorry for the sudden detour but–" I was cut off when it was Miyaji who was suddenly pulling me towards the playground's direction.

"It's okay, you kept on glancing towards it so I've already guessed you wanted to go here anyway."

"Seriously, how can you read me so well." I joked but asking myself the same question altogether. Am I really that predictable?

I started running around the playground like some kid asking him to try and catch me, if he can. He took on the challenge and now I find myself running through sandboxes, almost destroying a kid's sand castle, climbing through monkey bars, hiding in small houses, and sliding down both the small and the big slides with him behind. I stopped just near the swings, my breathing heavy from all that running, climbing and sliding.

Strong arms wrapped around my waist from behind, "Okay, okay. I give up!" I shrieked.

Miyaji laughed behind me, letting me go at the same time. "Caught you."

Still laughing, I turned around to face my captor. Everything paused when I realized just how close we were. I looked up to look at him, a smile still plastered on his face, a side-effect of laughing. I just can't stop staring as I realized how wonderfully handsome he truly is with his golden brown hair, silver eyes, and that breath-taking, yet rare smile…

I take a step back, to get away from him, to calm myself down. Damn hormones, seriously.

I left him standing there as I sat down on one of the swings, my back turned to him. From the corner of my eye, I see him take a seat on the other swing although his head was turned to face me.

"That was fun."

"Yeah" I replied, still not facing him. I looked up, only to meet the sun's glare. "I miss playing and hanging around the playground like this."

"Hm?"

"I used to spend most of my time as a kid in the playground near our house. Every night, I'd sneak out to stare at the stars… I guess that's why I've been so fascinated with stars and constellations and whatnot." That was the better half of my life. When I still didn't have to worry whether to make friends or not for fear of leaving again, when starting over was necessarily a good thing… Reminiscing like this almost got me teary-eyed… but I'll just blame it on the sun being so bright.

"I did too." He replied. "It was also fun while it lasted… but also that's why I'm in this school in the first place."

"Guess that's why we're both here, huh? Our fascination with the stars, and everything that's got to do with space." I remembered the kid I used to go with during those nights, where both of us would just lie down on the grass and draw pictures in the sky using the stars. I guess it's pretty normal for kids to do that, eh?

I stood up and rubbing my eyes from staring at the bright sky for a long time. "Why are we talking about that now when we can't even see it, I can't even see the sun. Just some yellow coated sky." I joked.

"Yeah. Let's go back…" he offered. "For real this time, no more detours."

I mocked a salute, "Yes, sir!" and started following behind him.

* * *

><p><em>Just a boy, just an ordinary boy<em>  
><em>But he was looking to the sky<em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Song<span>: Ordinary Day by Vanessa Carlton**

**This update is short. -_- ugh.  
><strong>

**I know I promised to update soon before but... school started and all hell broke loose and I was bombarded with Lab Reports, Critical Essays, and other stuff. -_- Lame excuse but... that's the sad truth. :( Thankfully, it's our Christmas Break. YAY! :) I shall try to update as much as I can ^_^ plus I'm inspired to write stuff since I got high scores on my English essays.** **(Both Critical and not ^_^)** **Sadly, that's also why I think my writing now sucks so... yeah, weird. -_-**

**Oh, Seika may seem Marysue-ish now... but just wait. :) (she's a bit mentally and emotionally unstable if you haven't seen it yet :-"")**

**To my remaining readers, please read and review. v(^_^)v**

_**Thank you and good day~**_


	8. EIGHT: An Ordinary Day part II

**Waaaaah, I was suppose to update this last night but.. I fell asleep. Fail. I'm sorry.**

**Thanks to HellOnTheEngine, jigokunooujo, S. tea46, and Sai for your lovely reviews. Glad to know you people are still reading this~**

**Sai: **I miss you too~ Hihi. Don't worry, I won't abandon this story without informing the readers ^_^ and besides, I plan on completing this story. YAY! Will she end up with Ryunosuke? I can't tell :))) I'm glad to know you liked the previous chapter even if it was short. But you'll have to wait for fluffy and sweet scenes to come up again. Foreshadowing. DUNDUN! I kidd. Thank you for reviewing~ I'm planning to add 2-3 more chapters before the break ends. ^_^

**Disclaimer: I do not own Starry Sky. I only own my OC, Seika.**

* * *

><p><em>I'm Feeling the Same Thing<em>_ Day after Day; I can't let it go.._

_And still My Heart - Won't Let You Down_

* * *

><p><strong>~Seika's POV~<strong>

After a short walk back to school, seeing as the playground was quite near the school's main gate, we finally arrived at the main walkway towards the main building. There were only a few students scattered here and there but we paid them no mind. The both of us continued on as Miyaji pointed out the different places I really should know about (and maybe other not so important places.)

We started with the school grounds. First, the football field and around it, the track oval. There are also grassy fields around it filled with benches and trees. Quite a number of students were hanging around in the field. Some playing football or Frisbee, the others were just plain playing around. Some were lying down on the grass just chilling and some were snoozing under the trees.

I think I saw Tsukiko with three other guys under one of the trees eating their bentos and laughing around. They were her classmates, I think? Might've seen them in her class whenever she drags me in there but I'm not so sure.

I took this chance to sneak a glance towards Miyaji and surely I could see him look at their direction as well. I couldn't really describe the look on his eyes... Those silver eyes that seemed to glitter before were now like solid steel. My heart clenched, understanding what this all means. I looked down, feeling ashamed of noticing something I shouldn't really have seen. _And feeling something I shouldn't have felt.  
><em>  
>"Let's go?" he asked, only then did I notice that we'd stopped from walking and I can't help but wonder whether it was me or him who stopped first.<p>

"Uh, yeah. Sure."

Next up were the different buildings around the grounds, of course there were the dorms. Still a few number of students in the lobby just like this morning. We passed by the swimming pool area where the archery club all hung out just yesterday.

A short giggle escaped my lips from recollecting yesterday's events.

Miyaji was looking at me weirdly when I told him, "Just remembered what happened yesterday. I sorta miss them already."

And so we continued on with our small talk.

We passed by the practice area, which was just near the swimming pool. As expected no one was inside. It was a weekend after all, unless someone was super dedicated enough to sacrifice their rest day. (I have my bets on Miyaji-kun for that, if he wasn't with me right now.) Finally, we reached the school's main building, but not before passing by the observatory, which looked like the coolest building in this campus so far. I'll have to persuade Miyaji to give me an extensive tour of that as well, if it isn't too demanding of me.

Obviously, I'd know the way to the classrooms, the washrooms, the library, and the cafeteria since I'd been here for about a week already. But Miyaji had shown me where the different laboratories were. There were different labs here, each for Physics, Chemistry, Biology, Astronomy, and even a Home Economics one (which basically looks like a huge kitchen.) He also showed me where the clinic was, in case of emergencies.

It was around three-thirty something when we decided to have lunch in the cafeteria. We were now holding our trays of food looking for a nice spot to sit.

"So what'd you do after class when we don't have training?" I asked him, continuing our small talk. We've talked about random stuff from the weather: _'Why is the weather so bipolar?'_, to the students scattered around: _'is it really like this every Sunday?'_, to the subjects the school offered_: 'I can't wait till we have home economics, I'd really like to try cooking something.'  
><em>  
>"I dunno. Study, I guess. Hang out with Inukai sometimes." he shrugged. "But sometimes I train alone or with the others."<p>

"Wow. So you practice even when there's no training? That's some dedication, _vice captain_." I nudged him slightly with my elbow before putting down my tray and sitting adjacent from him. "But I bet on some days, you go to Umaido to eat all those delicious sweets we ate earlier." I joked.

When he didn't answer back, I knew I was right.

"I was kidding, okay." I lift my hands to the level of my head, as if surrendering.

"I go there," he confessed. "But only sometimes. Rarely, even." he emphasized.

"Hey, nothing wrong with that anyway." I assured him. "But if you do go there any time in the near future, take me with you please. I'd really love to try the parfaits next time." I started doing my puppy dog eyes plus a pleading pout. It sounded as though I was asking him on a date, I hope it didn't appear that way though.

"Who says I'm going there anyway." He said, unable to look at me. And blushing like a tomato, probably embarrassed… It's always like this whenever I tease him about his sweets obsession.

"You are such a bad liar."

"Oh look who we have here..." I heard a voice from behind. I turned my head only to see Inukai with Shiratori and Koguma beside him. "Mind if we join you?"

"Oh, it's the Baka trio. So nice of you to join us." I sarcastically said.

"Oooh burn~" he remarked as the three sat down beside us, Inukai beside Miyaji, Shiratori and Koguma beside me. "Sorry for ruining your date though. But then I thought, why leave Ms. Seika alone with Miyaji here."

"Haha, really funny." I sarcastically said, again.

Inukai and Miyaji started bickering about other stuff I really couldn't understand. So I started talking to Koguma and Shiratori about the things I learned about Seigatsu Academy today.

"I never knew the campus was this big!"

* * *

><p>An hour or two had passed and now we're talking about the school's summer festival.<p>

"I can't believe it's only a week away!" Shiratori said longingly.

"Y-yeah. It's a nice way to relax before the inter-high competition." Koguma added.

"But that doesn't mean you guys should slack off." he told them, sipping the last of his soda.

"Of course, we won't." Inukai reassured him. "But what I'd like to know is... Are you guys going to the summer festival together?" he said, pointing at me then at Miyaji.

"Hmmm?" I asked, finishing my orange juice.

"You guys are obviously dating~" _WHAT? _I'd almost choked on my juice.

"What gives you that idea?" I asked him, still coughing up.

"So you're not?" he asked with a glint in his eye, or was it his glasses? I dunno. A part of me wants to say, yes… but of course, I'd be lying.

"Does it loo-"

"Seika, let's go. It's getting late." he cut me off. When I took a glance of watch, it was already around five. Wow, I guess it is already getting late.

"Okay." I stood up to follow after him but not before bidding the Baka trio farewell. "Bye, guys. See ya around!"

So now I'm walking beside Miyaji again, not knowing where we're going. "What's next in our tour?" I asked him.

"You'll know when we get there." he was being really vague.

We climbed up a few flights of stairs and another and another until at the end, there was a door. We entered the door and were welcomed by the sky's orange canvas. So he brought me to the rooftop.

"So, anything special about the rooftop?" I asked him. Why'd he bring me here? Do we have classes here...

"Just look." I looked at where he was pointing at.

Right in front of us was a perfect view of the sunset: A red sun sinking, disappearing, leaving its orange trail bleeding into the sky. Above it splashes of orange, red, blue, and purple mixed together creating a harmony so beautiful, it masks the sadness of another day passing. A reminder that time passes whether we like it or not… but it's not something that we should dread…

"This is… this is so beautiful." I gushed, overwhelmed by the picture in front of me. My eyes never leaving the sunset as it continues disappearing.

"Yeah." Miyaji replied.

I took a chance to glance at him. Turning my head slightly, my eyes surprisingly met his. My heart went on overdrive. The way the light played upon his face highlighted his handsome features, making him look more beautiful, if that was possible. And it was his eyes, the way the orange sky reflected on it making it look like soft amber, that broke my self-control and on some uncontrollable impulse I leaned closer and closer until I closed the gap between us, my lips crashing on his soft ones.

A few seconds had passed by but he never did respond to the kiss. It's not like I was expecting him to. But maybe a part of me just wanted him to reciprocate my feelings… _yeah, right… only in my dreams will he ever do that._

Now I feel like an idiot.

I leaned back and reluctantly opened my eyes to look at what his reaction would be. And there he was, right in front of me with wide eyes, surprise totally evident on his face. And I knew he was horrified of what I did. I was stupid enough to jeopardize our friendship because I couldn't keep my emotions in check. I should've kept my distance when I first had the chance.

"I'm sorry. Please forget that this ever happened." Was the only thing I was able to blurt out before dashing away.

* * *

><p>I ran and ran, down the flights of stairs just to get as far away as possible. Tripping a few times, but I finally reached the main building's entrance. My chest hurts so much from frustration, hurt, and other negative feelings.<em> Rejection<em>. Tears were threatening to fall down any minute, but I refuse to be seen so vulnerable in public. I slowed down, feeling tired, when I bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry." I muttered, almost to myself.

"It's fine. Are you alright though?" he asked. I looked up and saw a guy with platinum blonde hair with the most unusual red eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine." I lied. It's not like I'd tell him, someone I just met, about what just happened.

"I'm Kagurazaka Shiki. And you must be Shiraga Seika-san, am I right?" How did he know me?

"Yes, I am. It's nice meeting you Kagurazaka-san, but I must be going." I needed to go back to my room, now.

"Goodbye then, I'll probably see you around." He said, walking away, going to the opposite direction of where I was headed.

I stared at his retreating form. There was something about him that seems different. There was a cloud of mystery that shrouded him but I couldn't quite fathom why. Maybe my mind's just fuzzy from everything that's happening and my mind's just playing tricks on me. I continued walking back to the dorms, trying to avoid other people along the way. My eyes were now hurting from trying not to cry. I just want to go to my room now to cry my eyes out and forget everything that happened today.

"Seika-chan?" A familiar voice in front of me called out. My first instinct was to run. _Run away from everything. _I couldn't escape though as arms wrapped around me in a comforting hug.

"What's wrong?" Homare asked. Of course he'd know if something was bothering me.

"I feel like crap, why am I such an idiot…" I answered as honestly as possible. Tears that I tried so hard to keep in were now falling. I hid my face in Homare's chest. I didn't want anyone else to see me cry. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He was brushing my hair in a comforting manner. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." I really didn't want to.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Absolutely.

"Okay then." And as if everything wasn't making my life miserable enough, it started to rain. "Seika, we should go." I forgot I was still clinging on to Homare for dear life.

"I don't want to." I knew it was selfish of me, but I wanted to stay here, under the pouring rain. It comforted me.

"You'd get sick." I loosened my grip, but he was the one who didn't let me go.

"I don't care. Please just go… I'll be fine." I told him. We were both soaked and I didn't want him to get sick either, he was our captain… we need him, especially since the Inter-High Competition's just two weeks away.

"Then I'll stay with you." He said.

I cried even more. A selfish person like me doesn't deserve to have such a caring friend.

"Homare-kun." I sobbed, my grip on him tightening once again. "Thank you."

The rain just kept on pouring. _Stupid bipolar weather._

* * *

><p><em>Why can't it be?<em>  
><em> No Two People feel the Same Way at the Same Time<em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Song<span>: Xavia by The Submarines**

**So... who wants the next chapter to have Miyaji-kun's POV? :-"""" Just asking, tralala~  
><strong>

**Since it's Christmas break, I plan on updating this as much as I can. :) My goal's 2-3 more chapters before the break ends. Wish me luck. ^_^**

**Anyway, early Merry Christmas to everyone~  
><strong>

**Please read and review!  
><strong>


	9. NINE: Pulling Puzzles Apart

**After another infinity years... I'M BACK! (again.) And since a lot of you asked for Miyaji's POV... TA-DA! Here it is. ^_^ He might seem OOC and I'm sorry for that. :( forgive me please. At least I tried. TT_TT and it might be confusing... but then again, it's the thoughts of a confused boy. haha. (excuses, excuses~) jk.  
><strong>

**Thank you all so much for reviewing! HellOnTheEngine, jigokunooujo, S. Tea46, Sai, Erichan, 2173girl, sync94, reiifuuu, Kathleen, AtsukoRoberts, and NightCraver. I honesty didn't expect this much. I still haven't replied to some of you but I will in a while... but for the meantime, THANK YOUUU. :'D  
><strong>

**Sai:** Thanks for still reading this. :( I really appreciate it and your reviews! ^_^ Impulses works in mysterious ways, ne? :)) I'm guessing there are just some lips that are really irresistible. LOLJK. And now I present to you Miyaji's (very OOC) POV Chapter! ...and I sorta want her to end up with Homare too. :-""" haha.

**Erichan: **Wah! Thank you so much for the tips! I really needed those. ^_^ Glad you liked my fic~ haha.

**Kathleen: **Thank you, thank you. You, my dear, are you too kind. ^3^

**Disclaimer: I do not own Starry Sky; only my OC, Seika. Blahblahblah.**

* * *

><p><em>Come up to meet you <em>  
><em> Tell you I'm sorry<em>  
><em> You don't know how lovely you are<em>  
><em> I had to find you<em>  
><em> Tell you I need you<em>  
><em> Tell you I set you apart<em>

* * *

><p><strong>~Miyaji's POV~<strong>

"Just look."

Seika had stopped inquiring why I'd brought her here once her gaze fell upon the sunset. It was beautiful, as always. The colors of the day clashed with those of the night as they descend, mixing their hues and creating a harmony of colors. I've been here many times before, often alone, just to watch the sunset but there's something oddly different today. There's something different drifting in the air; making my skin tingle as if the air is charged with electricity, even my breathing feels heavier than it usually is. The sunset itself looks so much more beautiful than all the other times I've been here, if that's even possible.

"This is… this is so beautiful." I heard the girl beside me gush out. And as I turned my head slightly to face her, I couldn't help but smile a little bit. Her face showed complete amazement at what she was seeing. Purple eyes seemed to glow as it captures the image before her. The warm colors of the sky illuminated her light auburn hair, making it more vibrant.

"Yeah" I must admit she looks so radiant right now, with her features being highlighted by the golden skies.

She turned her head and glowing purple eyes met my silver ones, and I couldn't look away. I was trapped inside her eyes, locking me inside them. Even as she inched closer and closer, my body was paralyzed and my reflexes became non-existent.

I felt something soft pressing against my lips and I could barely register what was happening. Everything just stopped.

After a few moments, the pressure against my lips was gone and I was staring at a wide-eyed Seika. I stared at her wide amethyst eyes, seeing my own reflection through them. A looked of surprise was evident… is this what I look like to her right now? Her lips slowly tilted down and her perfectly shaped eyebrow knitted together. She looked almost disappointed, as if on the verge of crying. _Why? _

…She kissed me.

"I'm sorry. Please forget that this ever happened." And she ran.

Seika… kissed me?

I broke away from the trance the moment I realized that she probably misunderstood my reaction or something; it's not like I disliked it but… this is just all so fast and confusing. I ran as fast as my feet can take me, trying to catch up with her with no luck at all. She was nowhere to be found nor were there any signs where she went. The only possibility I could think of was the dormitory.

The surroundings were a blur of what seemed to be walls and corridors until I found my way outside the building where I saw the retreating form of Seika far away heading towards what I suppose was the dorms. So I was right. She seemed so close now and I just had to clear things up.

In my rush, I had accidentally shoved someone. Slowing down a bit I turned back and hastily apologized. The guy was extremely familiar, with platinum blonde hair and odd red eyes. The small smirk on his face was unsettling but I had more important matters to attend to.

The sky was getting darker and cloudier than on usual days. Small drops of rain started falling but right now, I could honestly care less. Where is she? I had lost track of Seika and now I'm left glancing left and right for any signs of her. Why did she have run away so soon? If she had waited, I could've… maybe, I could've had the time to actually process her actions and find a more appropriate reaction (which I still doubt since my mind is at a loss even 'til now.) The rain poured harder, soaking me as I stood under it. Stopping as my lungs begged for air, I couldn't help but think that I somehow failed… that maybe, I'd lost her.

* * *

><p><em>Tweet. Tweet. Tweet. <em>

The sweet tune rang throughout the dark room. A few slivers of light were able to sneak in the curtained window, its light slightly illuminating the unlit room. My mind was on hyper drive the whole night that I did not even realize the hours passing by. Morning, it was already morning. Time flew by so fast. I have to get ready.

However, silver bloodshot eyes couldn't leave the white ceiling. Why? Wasn't it enough that I've been staring at the same ceiling for hours, sacrificing whatever sleep I could have had? All those hours of thinking... My thoughts had accumulated within those number of hours, some turning into questions I couldn't answer. One thought led to the other, creating a chain all bound by one subject: her. (_Although a considerable number also consisted of me questioning my sanity.)_

Seika, the girl who transferred just last week and joined the archery club around the same time. It was a complete coincidence as well that we became classmates, allowing us to be closer in such a short period of time. Although I feel that there are some things that she's hiding, some things she's been holding back. But it's not like I was completely open either. (Would it be too soon to do so?) She's a complete mystery yet I feel like I know her, not her background: her family, or anything about her past, but her personality: the way she acts, what she likes, and what she doesn't like. She's open in a way that it's really easy to read her emotions. I'll reason that it's because we're classmates and teammates.

And as yesterday's events flooded my still overactive mind for the nth time (and hopefully the last time in a while,) I couldn't help but ask the same questions that's been keeping me awake.

Did Seika really kiss me yesterday? Was that a kiss? Or was it all a dream, something that I've –for whatever reason– had fantasized?

What was she thinking –why did she kiss me and just run away like she did?

And most importantly, why am I bothered by all this –Should I or shouldn't I be?

"_I'm sorry. Please forget that this ever happened."_ I remembered her say just before she ran… but should I? I feel like it'd be easier to forget, so things would return to normal –no more of this odd sensation, no more of these lingering questions – but is it really the solution? I guess I should talk to her.

A lot of unanswered questions lingered in my mind and I tried as best as I can to push it all back to the deepest corners of my brain, together with all the unknown and foreign feelings that's suffocating me. Hopefully, I'd learn the answers one way or the other.

_Ugh, maybe I really have lost it._

* * *

><p>I've lost track of time earlier in the morning and now I'm late. Yes, my mind is still on hyper drive but my sense of time seems to be fluctuating. The bell had rung minutes ago but I really wasn't in the mood to hasten my pace. I was nearing the main building anyway and I'd probably end up missing Homeroom period at the most. My brain felt groggy and I felt a bit lightheaded due to lack of sleep. This walk might take a while.<p>

In the meantime, how to ask Seika about yesterday? Should I be blunt and ask her directly or be subtle and start with small talk? Better yet, should I wait for her to approach me first? I honestly don't think I could start the conversation. Why? Embarrassment, maybe? No. I really should stop thinking about this right now and just focus on getting to class. For some unknown reason, the more thoughts I gathered, the slower my pace was.

After a few more minutes –more than I expected – I've arrived in my respective classroom, bowing and greeting the teacher before heading to my seat near the back. Homeroom was just about to end. The chair where Seika sits was still empty. Could it be that she was also running late? It was her first weekend here so it isn't much of a surprise. Also, it gave me more time to think… or to catch up on some sleep.

"_Psst_," Nudge. "_Pssssst_," Nudge again. Someone kept poking my arm, disturbing whichever sleep cycle I was on. Ignoring it might make it stop, right? "Hey Miyaji… hey… DUDE." Or not. Whipping my head to the direction of the offender, which unsurprisingly was Inukai, and shot him a very annoyed glare.

"What?" my glare not faltering even if everything still seemed so hazy from waking up.

"Whooooaa… someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning" he joked. "or didn't really wake up at all…"

"You woke me up for that? I'm going back to sleep." I mumbled, digging my head back into my arms. And being slightly more conscious about the dark circles forming under my eyes.

"I can't believe you're sleeping in class, Miyaji! That's usually my job." Again, I didn't bother listening to this idiot. "Way to set up a good example, vice-captain." He sneered and I could help but open my eyes and glare at him even with my head still resting on the desk.

"He-hehe. I was just kidding… Why don't you take a chill pill." Honestly, the look on his face and his voice was annoying me; even more so as the sun reflected off his glasses, landing straight into my eyes. I was having a fine time sleeping without the teacher catching me.

"You know what's weird…" Silver eyes continued staring at him, still with my head on the desk. "…Seika still isn't here. She can't possibly this late right?"

My head seemed to jerk up on its own as I glanced to where her seat was. So she still wasn't here? Could she have slept in? Something's definitely not right.

Instead of returning back to my previous position, I tried listening to today's lesson –which I've already read in advance– with elbows on the desk, head resting on my left hand. No such luck, however, as my thoughts drifted off back to Seika, and soon enough completely shut down as I fell asleep.

Three-fifty five in the afternoon. Our last class was about to end in five minutes and she still wasn't here. Inukai kept bothering me about it, telling me that I should go message her –something about the possibility of her being in trouble or whatever. The idea crossed my mind a few times since this morning but it was highly improbable, right? Besides, wouldn't messaging her be a bit too awkward after yesterday's events? Of course I couldn't tell Inukai about any of it.

"Why don't you just message her yourself." I snapped at him after he asked me for the hundredth time today.

"Becaaaaauuuuse…" he whined. "I've never messaged Seika-chan before and well… the both of you are obviously closer! Why don't you just message her? Aren't you curious as well?"

I am. But, again, I can't message her right now without feeling awkward about it. Plus, I _absolutely _cannot tell Inukai about yesterday…

* * *

><p>She didn't show up the whole day, not even in practice which was just about to start. Now this got me worried. So she was absent but what's the reason? Did something bad happen to her? It was so tempting to reach out to my phone and just ask her. I was about to do so when a voice interrupted my initial plans.<p>

"Miyaji-kun." Tsukiko's voice almost made my heart skip a beat. _Almost. _For some odd –but welcomed– reason, she didn't have the same effect on me as she usually did. "Why is Seika not with you?" Ah yes, Seika…

"She wasn't in class." I replied casually, hoping she wouldn't notice the slight concern in my voice.

And fortunately, she didn't. "What?" She exclaimed with exaggerated hand motions, making the Baka Trio –as we like to call them– stop their current conversation. (More like bickering, actually.) "But why? What happened to her?"

"I don't know either." I won't tell her that I was just about to message Seika if she wasn't there to interrupt.

"Fever," Someone interjected. Everyone's heads glanced at the source of the voice, the entrance, and saw the Captain –Kanakubo-san– entering. It was rare for him to be late for anything. "Seika-chan wasn't feeling well because of her fever." This earned a collective gasp from Tsukiko and the Baka trio. "Sorry I'm late everyone, I was just checking up on her before heading here."

I felt something some unpleasant sensation boiling at the pit of my stomach at his words. I've been dying to know what happened to Seika since morning, and here he is, telling all of us what happened to her. Why was he the first to know anyway, shouldn't I know? I _am_ her classmate after all. _'But they're childhood friends.'_ My inner self reasoned. Oh, but of course… This feeling of what I assume to be jealousy and possessiveness (and regret?) makes me think irrationally so I decide to start ahead with practice, ignoring the others as they ask the Captain about Seika, in order to cool off a bit. _Why am I feeling this way?_

This affected my performance seeing as how I can't seem to hit a bulls-eye the whole time.

* * *

><p>The next day and Seika still wasn't present, nor was she in class the day after that. I haven't messaged her even once for reasons I'm not even sure myself. Listening attentively in class proves to be a more daunting task seeing as I'm too easily distracted these past few days. So whatever I miss in class, I'll make sure to reread some notes on my free time. It wasn't until the third day –Wednesday to be exact– did I finally see her again.<p>

I was walking to class when I spotted her. Her pale auburn hair was tied up in a messy bun and her uniform looked slightly less tidy than it usually is. (Even if she normally doesn't tie her ribbon correctly.) She was standing under the cherry blossom tree, which is now green with white flowers growing on it, seemingly talking to someone. Once I got closer, I recognize that someone to be the guy I had bumped into last Sunday, the one with the blonde hair and red eyes. This unsettles me the same way when I first met him.

I kept walking but kept my eyes on her. Before I knew it, I was looking into the pale amethyst eyes of Shiraga Seika. I stopped as I studied her face I noticed that her eyes were wide (was it because of surprise?) and much paler than it used to and her skin whiter than it was before. The usual rosiness of her cheeks was gone as well. She had a slight frown on her lips and I can't help but think that she doesn't want to see me. So she turns her head back to the person she was talking to and the frown disappears only to be replaced by a hesitant smile. I continue my path towards the classroom, not knowing what to feel about her surprising actions.

She really does want to forget about what happened on the rooftop. If that's what she wants, then maybe I should forget all about it and act as if it never happened. But my mind tells me that that would be a mistake, that I shouldn't do it. Not when there are still questions just waiting to be answered.

I don't think I can do it.

* * *

><p><em>Tell me your secrets<em>  
><em> And ask me your questions<em>  
><em> Oh let's go back to the start<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Song:<strong>** The Scientist by Coldplay (Coldplay shall forever be my favorite. ^_^)**

**This song just seems so appropriate for this chapter... just saying. =))  
><strong>

**OOC, right? If you think I messed up big time, please do tell me so that I could edit it before I post the next chapter (which will be in Seika's POV this time... or Homare... kroo.)  
><strong>

**And also, I feel as if my writing skills are... retrograding... :( It's getting worse by the chapter... UGH. How to stop this madness? :( /rant.  
><strong>

**Thank you so much for sticking with me until this chapter~ Your reviews will forever be appreciated. ^3^  
><strong>

**Good day to you all!  
><strong>


	10. TEN: Stability

**Thank you to jigokunooujo, Catt from Hell, HeavenlyShadeOfBlue, HellOnTheEngine, and perfasian for the wonderful reviews and I apologize for not being able to update sooner despite all the encouragement your reviews give me. Boo, I suck. Plus this chapter isn't much, more like a filler-ish. Just Seika going all psycho. Hahah. Kidding. Oooooh, slight HomarexSeika in this chapter (if you squint, maybe?)  
><strong>

**HeavenlyShadeOfBlue:** Thank you very much, I didn't think of it that way... hmmm. So I'm guessing I should keep Miyaji that way? I rather enjoy writing in his POV, it just takes me more time. Maybe in future chapters. ^_^ Thank you for reviewing and for your fabulous insight; gives me hope that I can write more chapters in his POV (which I am excited to do.)

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own Starry Sky no matter what I do. D:**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>I don't have to leave anymore<br>What I have is right here  
>Spend my nights and days before<br>Searching the world for what's right here_

* * *

><p><em>Chirp. Chirp. Chirp. <em>

The birds continued on with their tune as the sun continued to make its ascend to the slowly decreasing blues and purples tainting the sky. And as the sun went higher and higher, the more light entered the room thus illuminating it's once dark walls. I watched this unfold with half-lidded and puffy eyes, purple orbs still not able to adjust to the brightening surroundings.

It was bright, yes, and the room was filled up with the sun's warm colors... But why do I feel so cold then? An icy numbness enveloped me, refusing to allow me to move a muscle. After a few more minutes, I willed my body to move. It was a Monday –if I'm correct– and surely there are classes today. I have to get ready.

The temperature seemed to have dropped drastically after taking a bath. Oh, I should've used the heater. No use dwelling in the past...

Cakes, swings, an observatory, the rooftop... Miyaji-kun. Thoughts of yesterday's events flooded my thoughts and felt a shiver run up my spine, but not because of the cold. Yesterday could've been perfect, really. If only I wasn't stupid enough to let my stupid impulses kick in. A kiss, his soft lips on mine... It was simply enchanting.

But no, no, no, no. NO.

I let my stupid impulse get in the way of our friendship. Risking friendship for a slight, tiny, minuscule hope for something impossible...

_That what? That maybe he'd like you back? Fool. He barely even knows you. It's been what, a week? Now it's truly impossible, merely consequences of your actions._ A voice rang in my head. I tried not to mind it but its words echoed again and again, taunting me.

Leaving the dorm, I dragged myself to class, trying so hard to hasten my pace.

_He barely even knows you and you're hoping he's in love... With you? Pathetic._

W-What time is it exactly?

_It's your fault anyways._

Why does my body feel so heavy and numb? Why, why, why?

_You know who he likes, it's obvious isn't it?_

Everything looked so blurry, like riding a high speed train, but that seemed impossible with my current pacing. I have to move faster. I don't want to be late for class but…

_Stop denying and just accept the fact- _

What exactly happened after I ran yesterday?

_-That he's in love with Tsukiko, not you. Definitely not you._

I tried running, same as yesterday, running as fast as my weak legs can take me.

_This is all you're good at, isn't it? Running away..._

Please, please, please stop this. I already know all these. PLEASE, JUST STOP.

"Seika-chan?" a voice called out to me, slowing me down. Although I'm having a hard time pinpointing the direction where the voice came from. I hugged my sweater closer to myself, feeling cold again. A sigh of escaped my lips as relief washed over when the voice stopped.

"Seika?" I stopped, and only then did I realize that the one calling me was just right in front.

"Homare-kun?" I asked. It surprised me how raspy and alarmed my voice sounded.

Something cold suddenly touched my forehead and I stumbled back in surprise, wanting to get away from it. I was already cold as it is. However, strong yet cold hands gripped my shoulders preventing me from escaping.

"Seika-chan..." I stopped trying to escape from his grip and instead, welcomed his soothing voice, hoping it would replace the other. "Are you okay? You don't look so well."

"Hmmm..?" I looked at him, squinting at the bright sun behind that gave him a halo of light. This made me smile, maybe for the first time today.

"Seika... You're pale and your temperature's high. You're sick." my smile turned into a sad one. Half of what he said sounded like gibberish in my head... What was he talking about? Although I did hear the last part. Looking away, my smile turned into a sad one.

Yes, I know I'm sick. I'm sick, disgusting, repulsive, pathetic, and a fool. Please, please don't remind me as well Homare-kun... Please, not from you too.

"Yeah, I know..." the bright surroundings of blues and greens started to fade and the sweet melody of the birds quieted down only to be replaced with a darker backdrop and the loud downpour of...rain?

"Seika?!" Then everything turned black.

* * *

><p>"<em>Seika, dear."<em>

"_Yes, mum?" _

"_We're going to have to move again."_

"_Again? The school year's just about to end in a month. Please, please at least let me finish this year on time." I pleaded. Yes, I may not have close friends in that school, but I tried my hardest in my studies and I couldn't let that go to waste. Moving was nothing new, but I couldn't help but want some stability in my life. And some real friends, maybe?_

"_I'm sorry, Seika, but we have to leave in a week's time. They need me there. I'll ask your school if they could give you an early exam or something." _

'Like last time.'_ I thought bitterly. "Okay." Was the only thing I could mutter before going up to my room._

Dear Homare,

Guess what? We're moving again. I guess the sooner the better, right? Before I can make any close friends. So… Archery club, huh? Sounds cool. Maybe, I'll try it out too (That is, if my next school has an Archery club as well.) I've been practicing my shooting skills and my mentor says I have pretty good aim –not to brag or anything- but I bet you're better than me. Hahah. Anyway, I'll e-mail you again once we settle to wherever we're moving this time (god, I don't even know where.)

Goodnight! Miss you!

Love,

Seika.

P.S. - I just realized (again) that… you're the only friend I keep in touch with… sad life, huh? Thank you… please don't ask why, I think you already know. P:

_It's been months since we've settled in France. This place is just, fantastic! The apartment was cozy and homey enough, better than the previous one actually. My mom even had time to go around with me; that's a new. We've been to the Eiffel Tower and all the other tourist destinations; we've even started learning French. I've been adjusting well in school too. A part of me wishes that we wouldn't have to move anymore. Finally, a place I could call home? If only dad could be here too._

_I was walking along the hallway, in a hurry to get to class when I bumped into someone. I hurriedly bent down to pick up the book that I dropped when someone beat me to it._

"_You dropped this." Grabbing the book, I stole a glance to the person handing it to me. He was a bit tall and lean, with striking red hair and unusually red eyes. With such unique and unusually features –here in France especially– how did I not notice him before?_

"_Thanks and uh… Sorry for bumping into you." I managed to mumble._

"_That's fine. I'm Henri Samuel Jean Aimée, by the way. Pleasure to meet you." He took my free hand, the one not holding my book, and shook it._

"_I'm Elaine Lucinde." I replied, giving him my French name. "It's a pleasure to meet you too."_

_I started to walk to my class when he started to follow me. "I'm guessing you're new here?" he asked._

"_Uhm, you could say that." He chuckled. "I mean, this is my first year here so I guess I'm relatively new."_

"_Guess I'll have to escort you to class?" He asked, "History, right?"_

"_Huh?" I asked, bewildered. "How did you know?"_

"_Your book." He grinned. It was once we reached our room did I find out that we had the class together._

Dear Homare,

Captain of the Archery club, I see. Congratulations! Oh darn it, I wish I could be there to see you practice or something; I bet you look cool. France has been treating me well, I even made a friend. His name's Henri. I just bumped into him then he offered to bring me to my next class when we apparently have the same class. Funny, really. We also have Biology, Algebra, and Literature together. Ooooh, I wish I'd never have to leave anymore. Too bad they don't have Archery here… Maybe I should take football? Anyway.

Goodnight!

Love,

Seika (Or Elaine Lucinde if you prefer my French name. Haha.)

P.S. – I should give you a French name too… What about Lucien so it matches with mine? Or not. Hahaha.

_Another few months passed by, and I can feel the friendship between Henri and I blossom. This was a first; a dream come true. We hung out together during our breaks and sometimes, he'd bring me to places in Paris that I've never been to. I started to become more open to him, telling him my secrets and all the other things that bothered me and he'd do the same. After some time, I found out he was half-Japanese. Coincidence much?_

"_I actually want to go back to Japan." He confessed once while we were having lunch near the field. The tall tree beside us providing a shade to keep away the sun._

"_Same." I replied. "But somehow, I'm starting to like it here in France. A part of me wants to go back to Japan, where I spent my childhood. But a part of me wants to stay here in France. It's nice here…" _'Where I finally have friends…'

_When I'm not with Henri, football's been keeping me busy. I've even made friends with my teammates. The school year ended without us having to move away, this made me very optimistic that maybe we can have a stable life here in Paris. Unfortunately for me, that wasn't the case._

"_Seika. I'm sorry-"_

"_No, mom. I don't want to leave." I cried, so much for keeping my hopes up. "Can I at least stay here? I've actually made friends this time! What about my teammates? What about Henri? Do you want me to just leave them behind?"_

"_I can't let you stay here by yourself, you know that. You're still underage. You have to come with me."_

"_Mom, please." Tears were now freely flowing from my eyes. I don't want to leave. I don't want to leave. I don't want to leave._

"_I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do."_

Dear Homare,

Never mind, don't call me Elaine… No offense but it's sorta awkward in Japanese. Haha. You know what, sometimes… I wish that we've never left Japan. This just told me we had to move again. Just when I was feeling so optimistic. UUGHHH. I don't know what to do or feel anymore. I hate this life. Hey, what if… what if I went back to Japan and study there instead? Do you think she'll approve? I mean we have relatives there so… but still… I'll miss the friends I have here… (Not that I don't miss you!) Anyway, I've been crying for hours and I feel tired… e-mail you next time.

Goodnight.

Love,

Seika

_I told my mom the plan and she hesitantly agreed after a lot of convincing; she told me I should come with her to England first though since we'll be visiting my dad, he's a researcher there as of the moment. Why not stay with him there? Because I know we'll move again if I study there. My parents are always busy with their jobs. I'd rather stay in Japan and live a stable life. I'll be going back to Japan and will be attending the same school as Homare. As excited as I am, I can't help but feel bad for leaving everyone I knew here._

"_Hey Henri…" I invited Henri out to a café near our place just so I could tell him the news._

"_What's up?" He asked, taking a seat in front of me, coffee in hand._

"_I… I'm leaving."_

"_Again? But… you've only been here for a year." He said, staring down at his cup._

"_I know." Sighing, I played with the stirrer. "I asked my mom if I could stay here… she said I can't since I'm still technically underage. So I'm planning to go to Japan instead, I have relatives there so she's allowing me to stay there instead."_

"_Japan, huh?" Taking a sip off his coffee, he said: "I'm gonna miss you, Elaine."_

_I could feel tears forming at the corners of my eyes, but I willed them not to fall. "Same."_

"_When are you leaving?"_

"_Two weeks from now." I replied, finishing the rest of my drink._

"_Plenty of time to hang out." He smiled sadly._

"_Yeah." I said, mirroring his smile._

_He was the only I said goodbye to. I wasn't really good at saying goodbyes. Plus, I'd probably end up crying if I said it to everyone I knew here. I regret it, not saying goodbye to everyone… but what's done is done._

Dear Homare,

Thanks for trying to comfort me. And yes, thanks for inviting me to your school, but I'm waaaay ahead of you. Already told my mom to enroll me there. Haha! We'll finally meet each other face-to-face after how many years. I'm excited and nervous at the same time. She said I might have missed a few weeks or months but don't worry, I can handle it! Anyway, I'll e-mail you again when I have the exact date that I'll be arriving in Japan. See you soon!

Love,

Seika.

P.S. – Suddenly, I'm scared. Don't leave me, okay? Promise?

* * *

><p>Wide, purple eyes stared blankly at the oddly bright ceiling. Where exactly am I? I remember hearing the sound of rain before having that dream… no, it wasn't a dream. It was a memory –memories<em>–<em> of events not so long ago.

"Seika?" a concerned voice called to my right and I all but whirled my head to that direction. A wave of nausea hit me and I closed my eyes to stop the world from spinning.

"What's wrong?" Slowly opening my eyes, I saw Homare-kun looking concerned. A light pressure on my hand told me he was holding it.

"Just a little dizzy." I said, closing my eyes once again. This time, I felt water –tears_–_ falling from them.

"But you're crying." I quickly wiped the tears away. "The walls and lights were just too bright for my eyes." I lied, chuckling a bit. The look on his face says he didn't buy my excuse.

"Where am I and what am I doing here?" I asked him, trying to change the subject.

"You don't remember?" I tried searching through my mind for anything that might remind me of what happened earlier, but the only things that came to mind were the flashbacks.

"No."

"You were on your way to class when I saw you; you looked really pale and were even struggling to walk so I walked up to you to ask if you were fine. Good thing too since you suddenly fainted." Suddenly, I could remember the events that happened yesterday and earlier in the morning. Homare had always been there for me, even when I'm an emotional wreck. _'Even through e-mails,'_ I thought.

I tangled my fingers with his hand that was on my own and gave him the biggest smile I could muster. "Thank you so much, Homare-kun. For everything." He kept his promise… he didn't leave me.

I could see a slight tinge of red in his cheeks and I couldn't help but suppress a slight giggle.

"I-I think it'd be best if I bring you back to your room now." He stuttered.

"Hm? Shouldn't we head to class?" I asked him.

"Class just ended, Sleeping Beauty." He laughed. "Besides, Hoshizuki-san said you better get some rest, your fever's pretty high."

"O-okay."

* * *

><p>Homare left once we reached my dorm room but not before handing me some medicine that Hoshizuki-san, the school nurse, wanted me to take. After chugging down the medicine, I laid back down on the bed, feeling the effects of the fever on my body. Everything looked fuzzy and my body felt heavy, not to mention that I still felt chilly. All I could do right now is to lie down and do nothing. I bet Homare's at the Archery Club training with everyone… Tsukiko, Kinose, the Baka Trio… Miyaji. It's only been a day –or two for some– and I already miss them dearly. Remembering Henri and all the other past events made me feel really lonely. Maybe I am, but can I change that? Can <em>they<em> change that? I'm not going away anymore right? Mom promised…

* * *

><p><em>I am yours now<em>  
><em>So now I don't ever have to leave<em>

* * *

><p><span>Song:<span> **Islands by The xx**

**About the flashbacks... I bet you didn't see that one coming. Hahaha. (or not...)  
><strong>

**I'm sorry for just giving everyone this flashback especially after months of not updating. Ugh, sometimes... Don't worry though, I don't ever plan on abandoning this fic. I'm definitely gonna finish this. It's just that... **Writer's block sucks. **(Typical excuse, I know.) **

**I wasn't able to really edit this (I have really shitty grammar) so it may feel rushed or confusing, but once I find time, I'll try to edit some stuff. School is just... shitty. -_- I hope you're all faring better than me. *sigh*  
><strong>

**Read and Review, please? I'd really appreciate it. C'mon... reviewing is way easier now (see that huge text box under this? Leave your messages there~)  
><strong>

**Thanks again.  
><strong>


End file.
